Diabolique Obsession
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Après les événements de Grave Danger , Nick décide de s’exiler à New York mais changer d'environnement n'est pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait.
1. Chapter 1

**_Diabolique Obsession_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York, CSI Las Vegas, CSI Miami et Son of Thunder (Thunder Malloy et Trent Malloy) ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Drama/Angst  
**Spoiler :** 2x20 Run silent, run deep/2x21 All access/2x23 Heroes - 5x24 Grave danger  
**Résumé :** Après les événements de " Grave Danger ", Nick décide de s'exiler à New York mais changer d'environnement n'est pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait.  
**Auteur : **Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur** : Première enquête pour nos CSI écrite par mes petits doigts fatigués... Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir jouer les scénaristes. Je voulais remercier ma Soira qui a été d'une aide et d'un soutien sans faille dans les moments où les personnages n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire... Enjoy the ride...

J'ai du remettre à jour cette histoire puisque j'y ai ajouté quelques modifications.... Desolée d'avoir tant tardee mais voila l'histoire dans son ensemble....

*****

La nuit tombait sur la ville. Un vent glacial soufflait depuis quelques jours, signe que l'hiver était vraiment en train de prendre possession de la ville. L'inspecteur Don Flack remonta le col de son manteau puis regarda sa montre. La journée avait été longue mais gratifiante, ils avaient enfin pu mettre la main sur un réseau de dealers qui vendait leur marchandise à la sortie des écoles. Il attendait les CSI Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes et Lindsay Monroe pour aller prendre un verre avant de rentrer chez lui se relaxer un peu, et profiter de sa journée de repos. Lindsay fut la première à le rejoindre puis Sheldon arriva. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le 4x4 noir qui était garé à une centaine de mètres. Des policiers allaient et venaient, les uns ayant terminé leur service rentraient chez eux pour prendre un repos bien mérité, les autres commençaient leur journée. Danny sortit enfin, son portable collé à l'oreille. Il essayait de convaincre sa dernière conquête en date qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'oublier leur dernier rendez-vous. Il grimaça quand son interlocutrice lui raccrocha violemment au nez. Ses amis avaient du mal à retenir leurs rires en voyant sa mine déconfite, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Flack. Dans le 4x4, un homme assis à l'arrière fit signe au conducteur de démarrer. Prenant de la vitesse, la vitre avant, coté passager, se baissa laissant apparaître une arme. Don fut le premier à la remarquer et à hurler une mise en garde. Il jeta Lindsay à terre derrière une voiture qui était garée le long du trottoir tandis que les balles sifflaient autours d'eux. Des cris et des hurlements résonnaient, des gens courraient affolés voulant échapper aux projectiles qui faisaient voler en éclat les vitres de l'immeuble, ou se fichaient dans la façade du commissariat central ou dans les voitures garées le long du trottoir. Le silence retomba tandis que le véhicule s'éloignait à tombeau ouvert, il tourna en direction du pont de Brooklyn et se perdit dans la circulation. Don, qui avait dégainé, n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter. Son regard se posa sur Lindsay qui déjà se relevait. Il chercha ses deux autres compagnons et les trouva à l'abri derrière une voiture de patrouille qui ressemblait à un gruyère grotesque.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?  
- Ouais mais c'était quoi ces dingues ? Demanda Danny en secouant son manteau. Une multitude de petits éclats de verre tomba à terre.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être des petits jeunes qui voulaient montrer à leurs copains à quel point ils sont intelligents, répondit Sheldon en regardant autour de lui.

Le médecin reprit ses droits et Sheldon se précipita pour soigner plusieurs policiers qui gisaient à terre pendant que Danny appelait les secours. Lindsay se rua à l'intérieur. Le chaos y régnait également. Des vitres s'étaient brisées en une multitude de fragments de verres, des balles avaient ricoché sur les poutrelles métalliques apparentes blessant plusieurs personnes. Stella apparut dans le couloir, elle cherchait Mac des yeux mais celui-ci n'était pas en vue. Elle aperçut Lindsay qui s'approchait d'elle visiblement soulagée de la trouver secouée mais indemne.

- Stella ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui. Que s'est-il passé ? Je vous croyais partie !  
- On était sur le point de monter en voiture quand les balles ont commencé à voler. Où est Mac ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il se dirigeait vers la balistique quand les vitres ont explosé.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent dans la direction que leur supérieur avait prise et trouvèrent celui-ci en train d'appliquer un pansement compressif de fortune sur la cuisse d'une des laborantines allongée à terre.

- Mac, vous allez bien ? S'enquit Stella en voyant la chemise blanche de son patron maculée de sang.  
- Oui, je ne suis pas blessé. Ne bougez pas, Sally ça va aller, dit-il à la jeune femme visiblement apeurée.  
- Les ambulances sont en route, répondit Lindsay à la question muette de son supérieur.

Stella fit le tour des différents services. Seuls ceux qui donnaient sur la rue avaient subit de lourds dommages. Heureusement, la grande majorité du personnel était déjà parti et l'équipe de nuit n'avait pas encore pris la relève. Par contre, quelques preuves avaient souffert et il allait sûrement falloir refaire certains prélèvements mais, pour le moment, les blessés étaient plus importants. Deux autres CSI et un laborantin avaient été touchés. Les secours arrivèrent enfin et Mac put se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts. Il poussa un soupir. Il était inquiet pour son équipe. Si Lindsay était avec Stella cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à quitter les lieux avant la fusillade.

- Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, oui, firent elles.  
- Et les autres ?  
- Ils n'ont rien, répondit Lindsay. Ils sont à l'extérieur, ils donnent un coup de main aux secours.

Mac se détendit un peu mais il avait besoin de le voir pour le croire. D'un pas décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sheldon terminait d'aider les ambulanciers à charger un blessé. Danny essayaient de se rendre utile auprès des secours. Quant à Flack, il aidait les policiers en uniforme à maintenir la foule des badauds à distance.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le superviseur de l'équipe de jour.  
- Oui. Quelques coupures et quelques bosses mais rien de grave, répondit nerveusement Sheldon.  
- Quel est le bilan ?  
- Jusqu'à présent nous avons un policier blessé grièvement et une douzaine de blessés légers. On a de la chance, il n'y a pas de mort pour le moment, énuméra le CSI.  
- Danny vous êtes blessé, fit remarquer Stella en voyant son jeune collègue s'approcher.  
- Non ça va, c'est juste des éclats de verre.  
- Allez vous faire soigner avant de contaminer complètement notre scène de crime, ordonna Mac d'un ton qu'il voulait bourru. Une fois que les ambulances auront quitté les lieux, je veux que l'on boucle totalement la zone. Lindsay ? Vous pouvez aider Stella à ramasser toutes les douilles, de mon coté je vais m'occuper de retrouver autant de balles que possible, Danny vous m'aiderez. Sheldon, allez à l'hôpital et faites-vous remettre les effets personnels des blessés. Don, essayez d'obtenir les bandes des cameras de surveillance, s'il vous plait.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait. On a commencé à prendre les dépositions des témoins mais personne n'a rien remarqué avant que les balles ne commencent à pleuvoir.  
- On a l'immatriculation du véhicule ? S'enquit Mac  
- Non, la voiture n'avait aucune plaque.  
- Il s'agissait de quel genre de véhicule ?  
- Un 4x4 noir aux vitres fumées tout ce qu'il y de plus banal, répondit Flack. Pratiquement impossible à retrouver.  
- Eh bien, nous allons faire de l'impossible du possible, répliqua Mac avec conviction.

Un chaos organisé régnait et un ballet d'ambulances emmenait les blessés vers les hôpitaux les plus proches. La nuit promettait d'être longue et les medias allaient pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le central de la police était mitraillé.

*****

Las Vegas, la ville qui ne dormait jamais, Nick Stokes la contemplait du haut du toit du laboratoire de Police Scientifique. C'était ici qu'il se réfugiait quand il sentait les murs se refermer sur lui et la panique poindre le bout de son nez. Depuis son kidnapping six mois plus tôt, il avait les nerfs à vif. Il avait développé une certaine phobie des endroits clos et des insectes qui souvent le menait tout droit vers la crise de panique. Dans ces moments-là, il grimpait l'escalier quatre à quatre pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Il y passait un petit moment à respirer à plein poumons pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

Dans les nuits calmes comme celle-ci, il venait y goûter la paix et réfléchir à son avenir. Il ne se sentait plus certain de rien. Toute sa vie avait été mise sens dessus dessous par ces heures interminables passées dans ce cercueil de verre. Il avait changé aussi, il s'était replié sur lui-même, ne parlant à personne de son calvaire souterrain. Il continuait d'aimer son travail mais il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nulle part. Le regard des autres sur lui avait changé aussi. Grissom l'évitait, Catherine et Sara le traitaient comme s'il avait été aussi fragile que du cristal. Warrick était très occupé par sa nouvelle vie de famille et leurs sorties entre amis s'étaient réduites de manière drastique. Greg essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir Archie qui se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir travaillé assez vite pour le retrouver. Il n'y avait que le capitaine Jim Brass qui semblait le traiter de la même manière et il lui en était reconnaissant. Nick savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela longtemps. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il avait envisagées très sérieusement d'accepter l'offre de la police scientifique de New york. En fait, sa décision était déjà prise, il lui fallait simplement l'annoncer à toute l'équipe. Il soupira, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et rejoignit le labo où des résultats l'attendaient sûrement. Il leur parlerait demain, se dit-il, tout en sachant que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

*****

Grissom n'était pas dupe. Même s'il avait retrouvé son équipe au complet depuis six mois maintenant, il savait que les choses avaient changé et que malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, plus rien ne serait pareil. Il avait remarqué les changements en son jeune subordonné. Nick se distançait des gens et des choses tout en continuant à prétendre que tout allait bien. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs collaborateurs. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de traverser les retombées de ce qu'ils appelaient respectueusement " l'évènement " tout seul, qu'il avait sa place au sein de l'équipe même si Nick pensait le contraire. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de relations humaines, Gil Grissom se sentait paralysé, " un handicapé des sentiments " avait un jour dit un laborantin dans un accès de colère. A bien y réfléchir, celui-ci n'avait pas tort. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir aidé le jeune homme à combattre ses démons comme il l'aurait mérité. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Nick demanda à lui parler.

- Prenez place, proposa Gil en enlevant ses lunettes et en faisant signe à son collaborateur de s'asseoir.  
- Merci, répondit-il nerveusement. Grissom, je voulais vous dire..., commença-t-il. Il avait du mal à trouver les mots  
- Vous allez nous quitter, termina-t-il d'une voix calme, n'est-ce pas ?

Nick le regarda interloqué. Comment se pouvait-il qu'après cinq ans passés à travailler ensembles, cet homme arrivait encore à le surprendre ?

- J'ai reçu une offre de la part de la police scientifique de New York. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'accepter et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr, fuir les problèmes n'est pas une bonne idée, votre thérapeute a dû vous le dire.  
- Rester ne me permettra pas de guérir, répliqua Nick. Il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. Aux yeux des autres, je suis le CSI qui a été enterré vivant et ceux que je considère comme mes amis passent leur temps à m'éviter ou à me traiter comme si j'allais me briser à tout moment.  
- Laissez-leur du temps. Nous avons tous eu très peur de vous perdre mais grâce à Dieu vous avez survécu.  
- Ca ne me suffit plus, Grissom, je ne veux pas seulement survivre, je veux recommencer à vivre. Et je ne pourrais pas le faire tant que les attitudes ne changeront pas.  
- Je vous comprends. Sachez seulement que quoi qu'il arrive, vous avez votre place dans mon équipe.  
- Merci Grissom, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Nick ?  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son mentor.  
- Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu, dit Grissom d'une voix calme teintée de tristesse.

Nick ne répondit pas, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ce que venait de lui dire son superviseur l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais sa détermination n'avait pas faibli. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il annoncerait sa décision à chacun de ses collègues en particulier, ils méritaient tous une explication. Il sortit du bureau triste et soulagé. Il n'était jamais facile de tourner la page mais il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

*****

Le lieutenant Mac Taylor examinait avec minutie le dossier de sa nouvelle recrue. Son arrivée tombait plutôt mal, le laboratoire était en pleine effervescence et son équipe faisait des heures supplémentaires sans compter. Mais peut-être que ce nouvel enquêteur allait jeter un éclairage différent sur cette affaire. Cela faisait trois jours que la fusillade avait eu lieu et ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Le chef de la police l'appelait au moins quatre fois par jour, il voulait des résultats et il les voulait rapidement. Mac soupira. Quand il avait reçu son aval pour engager un nouvel élément dans son équipe trois mois auparavant, il n'avait pas pensé que celui-ci voudrait des résultats encore plus probants. Il avait cherché, demandé conseil pour recruter une personne expérimentée et un nom était revenu plusieurs fois : Nick Stokes. Celui-ci faisait partie de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. L'équipe était dirigée par Gil Grissom, un collègue qu'il respectait et dont il avait suivi la brillante carrière. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois conseils et ils avaient même travaillé de concert à mettre derrière les barreaux un tueur en série qui avait fait plusieurs victimes à New York et à Las Vegas. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance deux ans auparavant lors d'un congrès où Grissom avait donné une conférence dans son domaine de prédilection : l'entomologie. Il avait pris soin de le contacter pour lui demander son avis sur une éventuelle embauche du jeune homme.

_**Flash Back**_

_Il était dix heures du matin et Mac revenait d'une scène de crime sordide. Une jeune femme avait été tuée vraisemblablement par son ex-mari qui ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ait quitté. Ils avaient l'arme du crime, les empreintes du mari partout sur les lieux et un tee-shirt lui appartenant taché de sang. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir à son bureau que le téléphone sonna. _

_- Lieutenant Taylor.  
- Ici Gil Grissom, on m'a dit que vous aviez cherché à me joindre. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
- Gil, comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que Speedy avait encore fait des siennes lors de la dernière course ?  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné. Je crois que je vais lui faire prendre une retraite anticipée. Son successeur est presque prêt. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'appelez pas seulement pour prendre des nouvelles de mes cafards de compétions.  
- Non, vous avez raison. Je voudrais vous parler de l'un de vos collaborateurs qui m'a chaudement été recommandé pour ses compétences professionnelles surtout dans le domaine de l'analyse de fibres et de cheveux.  
- Vous voulez parler de Nick, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est cela même. Je voulais avoir votre avis sur une éventuelle proposition d'embauche.  
- Nick est un élément très précieux pour mon équipe. Il est très sérieux et méticuleux dans son travail. Toujours désireux d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques, vous pouvez lui faire une confiance totale.  
- Donc il y a peu de chances pour qu'il accepte de venir rejoindre mon équipe à New York ? Conclut Mac.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il y a de fortes chances, au contraire, qu'il accepte votre proposition.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- A cause d'un événement qui a failli lui coûter la vie, il y a quelques mois. Je sais qu'il réfléchit très sérieusement à son avenir au sein de notre laboratoire.  
- De quel évènement s'agit-il ? S'enquit Mac  
- Il y a quelques mois, Nick a été kidnappé sur une scène de crime et enterré vivant. Il est resté sous terre plusieurs heures avant que nous puissions le retrouver.  
- Oui, j'ai lu les faits dans les journaux.  
- Cet évènement l'a en quelque sorte fragilisé et forcé à se remettre en question. Mais cela ne nuit en aucun cas à ses compétences professionnelles.  
- Je m'en doute. Mais ce genre d'expérience laisse des séquelles psychologiques, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à lui de vous en parler, pas à moi.  
- Ecoutez Grissom, j'ai une décision à prendre et je voudrais avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour ne pas me tromper.  
- Nick a développé une certaine phobie des endroits clos et des insectes.  
- Je peux comprendre les espaces clos mais pourquoi les insectes ?  
- Parce qu'il a failli être dévoré vivant par des fourmis rouges très agressives. Mac, Nick est un excellent enquêteur et je suis sûr qu'il viendra à bout de ses peurs en temps et en heure. Il faut juste lui faire confiance.  
- Bien, je vous remercie de votre franchise, Gil.  
- Je vous en prie._

_Quand il reposa le téléphone, il n'était pas plus avancé pour prendre sa décision. Nick Stokes était certes un excellent élément mais serait-il en état de gérer le stress et la pression que représentait ce poste? _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Finalement, il avait fait une proposition à cet enquêteur prometteur qui l'avait acceptée sans vraiment se faire prier. Ils avaient eu plusieurs entretiens téléphoniques et avaient discuté des différents aspects du poste offert. Nick s'était montré enthousiaste et avait répondu à toutes les questions de son futur superviseur avec franchise. Les appréciations qu'il avait reçues de ses supérieurs étaient excellentes. Un coup à la porte le tira de ses réflexions. Un grand jeune homme brun, aux yeux marron et aux cheveux coupés très courts, vêtu d'un jeans noir, d'un pull col roulé et d'une veste en cuir attendait qu'il l'invite à entrer. Il paraissait plus jeune que l'âge indiqué dans le dossier posé sur la table devant lui. Mac se leva pour l'accueillir.

- M. Stokes, dit-il en tendant la main.  
- Lieutenant Taylor, répondit l'intéressé en la serrant.  
- Asseyez-vous. Votre installation se passe bien ?  
- Aussi bien que possible, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un appartement. Et ce temps ne m'aide pas dans mes recherches.  
- Il est clair que la différence de température est flagrante mais je suis sûr que vous vous y ferez.  
- Ca, j'en suis moins certain, marmonna l'intéressé.  
- M. Stokes...  
- Nick, s'il vous plait, M. Stokes est réservé à mon père ou à mon frère aîné.  
- Bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail et ça nous n'en manquons pas en ce moment.  
- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la fusillade. Comment vont vos collègues ?  
- Disons que nous avons eu de la chance, nous n'avons qu'un seul blessé grave à déplorer. Venez, je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe, proposa-t-il en se levant.

Ils sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers une grande salle en contre bas. Nick suivait Mac qui lui désignait les différents labos. Il avait intérêt à faire marcher sa mémoire, ces locaux étaient beaucoup plus étendus que ceux de Las Vegas. Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce qu'il avait aperçue depuis le haut des escaliers.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Mac en élevant un peu la voix pour attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à cours de personnel et nous avons eu la chance d'obtenir une rallonge à notre budget grâce à nos bons résultats. J'ai donc décidé d'intégrer un nouveau membre. Voici Nick Stokes, CSI de niveau 3 qui nous vient du laboratoire de Las Vegas.  
- CSI de niveau 3 ?  
- Oui, Stella, il sera au même niveau que vous. Nick Stokes, Stella Bonasera mon bras droit. Danny Messer et Lindsay Monroe respectivement CSI de niveau 1 et 2. Là-bas vous avez l'inspecteur Don Flack, notre liaison avec la police criminelle. Où est votre partenaire ?  
- Avec Sheldon, au tribunal. Ils témoignent sur l'affaire des incendies volontaires qui ont causé la mort d'un vigil, il y a six mois.

L'accueil était plutôt mitigé. Danny était méfiant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Stella se demandait si elle devait se sentir vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence. Elle savait que Mac cherchait un nouveau collaborateur mais elle avait pensé qu'il prendrait quelqu'un qu'il pourrait former lui-même. Flack regardait avec méfiance le nouveau venu, il ressemblait trop à un gosse de riche parachuté là par les relations de sa famille. Seule Lindsay l'accueillit avec le sourire et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

- Je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe au mieux. Et sur ce, au travail tout le monde ! Nous avons des réponses à trouver. Nick, vous donnez un coup de main à Lindsay, elle vous mettra au courant des détails de l'affaire. De mon coté, je vais voir notre cher chef.  
- Il vous a encore convoqué ? Demanda Stella. Ca fait trois fois en trois jours.  
- Oui, je sais, marmonna Mac en sortant du laboratoire.

L'équipe se dispersa laissant Nick seul avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui expliqua la fusillade et lui montra les éléments en leur possession. Il leur fallait examiner toutes les douilles une par une. Une fois plongé dans le travail, le temps passa à grande vitesse. Avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, la nuit tomba sur la Grande Pomme.

*****

Jessica Ann Wardfield descendit de sa voiture en compagnie de Sheldon Hawkes. La journée avait été longue au tribunal. Elle avait été appelée deux fois à la barre et chaque fois l'avocat de la défense avait tenté de la discréditer. Heureusement, le substitut du procureur avait fait son travail en mettant à mal les arguments de son adversaire.

- Salut Don, lâcha-t-elle en faisant sursauter le policier qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Quoi de neuf ?  
- J'attends les résultats de l'examen des douilles de la fusillade.  
- Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite.  
- Ils ont eu de la main d'oeuvre supplémentaire.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il y a un nouveau dans l'équipe. Tout à fait ton style. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Jessica haussa les sourcils. Depuis quelque temps, Don semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, il lui disait que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Pourtant elle n'avait nullement imaginé son agressivité et ses petites remarques acerbes.

- Eh bien, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce nouveau savant fou, répondit-elle avec un mouvement d'épaule.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du laboratoire où Stella parlait avec animation avec Lindsay et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. Elle s'arrêta au bas des escaliers, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte et attendit que Stella termine sa tirade.

- Alors cow-boy, que fais-tu aussi loin de tes plaines ?

Nick se retourna et dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Jessica Ann ? Mais que...  
- Salut Nick !  
- Jess ? Depuis quand es-tu revenue à New York ?  
- Depuis à peu près six mois. Je m'ennuyais à Dallas.  
- Toi t'ennuyer ? Dis plutôt que les services de police en ont eu assez de toutes tes bêtises.  
- Oh tu me blesses affreusement, déclara la jeune femme sur un ton tragicomique. Moi qui suis un ange.

Nick laissa libre cours à son hilarité et prit Jess dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer.

- C'est bon de te revoir, ma puce  
- C'est bon de te revoir aussi Nicky.  
- Ma puce ? Fit Stella surprise. On avait appelé Jessica de beaucoup de noms en sa présence mais rarement ma puce. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

Nick reposa la jeune femme à terre mais la garda serrée entre ses bras.

- Disons que nous avons partagé pas mal de choses, répondit malicieusement Jess.  
- Des choses ? Répéta Stella.  
- En fait, Nick est le meilleur ami de mon grand frère, je les suivais partout comme leurs ombres, nous avons fait pas mal de bêtises ensemble.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, c'était toi qui avais les pires idées.  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Je vois, alors dites-moi Nick, quels secrets pouvez-vous me révéler sur notre chère Jessica ?  
- Nick ! Je t'interdis ! Souviens-toi de la dernière fois où tu as essayé de révéler des informations me concernant.  
- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris. Je suis désolé Stella, répliqua-t-il la mine contrite, mais je tiens à une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, tous sauf l'inspecteur Flack qui venait de trouver une raison supplémentaire de détester le nouveau venu.

- Où loges-tu ?  
- Dans un petit hôtel, à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est hors de question ! Tu viens t'installer à la maison.  
- Jess...  
- Pas de discussion, j'ai une chambre d'ami, il faut bien qu'elle serve.  
- Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas te déranger ?  
- Non, mais vous entendez cela ? Me déranger ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu. Attrape tes affaires. Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Pas de problème, il est déjà bien tard.  
- Vous êtes sûre Stella ? S'enquit Nick avec incertitude.  
- Oui, oui, allez-y, je vais finir avec Lindsay.

Nick prit son manteau et sortit avec Jessica sous le regard amusé des filles. Don, de son côté, sentit son sang bouillir. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion et avait beaucoup de mal à le cacher.

- Vous savez, Don, ce n'est pas en la regardant, que vous allez réussir à l'impressionner, lui fit remarquer Stella.  
- Si on se remettait au travail, la coupa-t-il d'un ton bougon.  
- D'accord. Alors l'étude des douilles n'a rien donné pour le moment. Ce sont des munitions 9mm standard. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune empreinte. Par contre, nous avons trouvé une correspondance dans le fichier. Il semblerait que cette arme ait été utilisée lors d'une fusillade entre bandes rivales dans le Bronx.  
- Quelles bandes ?  
- Les Evils Snakes et les Black Shadows, répondit Lindsay.  
- C'est étrange, ces bandes-là ne quittent que très rarement leurs territoires. Mais cela ne coûte rien d'aller poser quelques questions, marmonna Flack comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
- Il y a plus étrange encore, continua Stella. Toutes les caméras de surveillance de la zone sont tombées en panne environ dix minutes avant la fusillade et n'ont été remises en marche que dix bonnes minutes après les coups de feu.  
- Un sabotage ?  
- Possible, mais nos techniciens n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal mais ils n'ont pas fini de tout examiner.  
- Et les traces de pneus ça donne quelque chose ?  
- Danny continue leurs examens mais pour le moment on n'a rien.  
- En somme, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés aujourd'hui qu'hier ?  
- J'en ai bien peur. Désolée Flack.

Don ferma son calepin en soupirant. Cette affaire s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue. Il regarda sa montre qui marquait 22 heures. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer se reposer un peu. Avant il espérait pouvoir passer à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de l'officier Johnson et peut-être essayer de réconforter sa femme enceinte de sept mois.

*****

Six heures du matin, le radio réveil se mit à hurler de la musique, réveillant Nick en sursaut. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir malgré la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Il travaillait souvent quinze à seize heures d'affilées et rentrait tard chez lui ou plutôt chez Jessica qui avait des horaires encore plus contraignants. Il avait du mal à se refaire à un rythme diurne et les nuits étaient très courtes. Il devait admettre que Las Vegas et ses collègues lui manquaient tout autant que leur complicité. Ici, à New York, tout était plus formel, les gens gardaient leurs distances en particulier le grand policier qui les accompagnait sur les scènes de crime. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Flack. Seule Lindsay et Stella se montraient un peu plus amicales. Mac était un superviseur qui savait ce qu'il voulait et le faisait savoir haut et fort. Heureusement, il avait été à bonne école avec Grissom qui était tout aussi exigeant. Il éteignit la musique et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche devrait l'aider à retrouver un peu d'énergie. Il entendit de la musique en provenance de la cuisine et il sut que Jess était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la pièce un quart d'heure après, habillé, les cheveux mouillés et se sentant un peu plus réveillé, il trouva la jeune femme qui relisait le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait tout en buvant une tasse de café. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds foncés en chignon. Elle portait un jeans et un pull à col roulé bleu. Elle leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer.

- Bonjour Nicky, bien dormi ?  
- Pas tellement.  
- Je sais, il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de ta chambre quand je suis rentrée cette nuit.  
- Tu es encore revenue à pas d'heure, constata-t-il.  
- Oh juste à deux heures du matin, murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir longtemps à ce rythme ?  
- Je ne pourrais pas me reposer avant que cette affaire ne soit réglée. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que le central a été mitraillé, l'officier Johnson est toujours dans le coma et nous ne sommes pas plus près de mettre la main sur ceux qui ont fait cela.  
- Je sais mais t'épuiser comme tu le fais ne fera pas avancer l'enquête.  
- Je croirais entendre Trent.  
- Et pour une fois ton frère aurait raison !  
- Nicky... Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je n'ai pas le courage de te contrer...  
- D'accord mais promets-moi de te ménager un peu.  
- Promis et maintenant si tu ne te dépêche pas nous allons être en retard.

Elle replongea dans la lecture de son dossier tout en essayant de visualiser la scène de la fusillade. Flack lui avait tout raconté en détail, elle avait lu les témoignages des autres personnes présentes. Et pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, si seulement elle pouvait trouver ce que c'était. Elle soupira, referma le dossier et regarda sa montre. Nick avait terminé son petit déjeuner et, sans échanger une parole, ils sortirent dans le froid hivernal.

Nick remonta le col de son manteau tandis que Jessica Ann s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle put avec son écharpe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la station toute proche de Kings Highway. Nick frissonna de plus belle. Il détestait prendre le métro. Se retrouver ainsi sous terre, le menait au bord de la crise de panique. Il avait jusque-là réussi à maîtriser sa peur, surtout grâce à la présence de la jeune femme à ses cotés ainsi que de celle de Danny Messer qui les rejoignait à la station d'Atlantic Avenue. Leur continuel bavardage lui permettait de ne pas penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant de s'engouffrer dans une rame qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Des graffitis la recouvraient pratiquement en totalité et les vitres étaient fissurées par endroits.

Le trajet dura environ une demi-heure. Jessica fit la conversation sachant très bien que Nick ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait été informée de ce qui était arrivé au jeune CSI par l'un de ses collègues et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre le premier avion pour Las Vegas. Elle pouvait sans peine imaginer l'horreur qu'il avait vécue. Pourtant il n'en parlait pas, même quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit trempé de sueurs froides en proie à de violents cauchemars. Elle respectait son silence même si cela lui faisait mal de voir sa souffrance. Arrivés tous deux à Atlantic Avenue, ils grimpèrent plusieurs escaliers pour rejoindre les couloirs leur permettant de rejoindre la ligne R de métro. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit kiosque de journaux et attendirent Danny qui lui arrivait par la ligne 3 depuis Saratoga Avenue. Dans la foule considérable à cette heure de la journée, ils ne remarquèrent pas trois individus louches qui les suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement. Jessica cherchait dans la foule leur collègue qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

- Salut Danny ! Alors comment va cette chère Sandy ? Demanda malicieusement Jess en voyant la mine sombre du CSI.  
- Sans commentaire, marmonna l'intéressé tandis que Nick essayait de cacher son hilarité.  
- Je te l'ai dit depuis le début, cette fille n'est pas pour toi !  
- Jess !  
- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité, peut-être ? Toi ce qu'il te faut c'est une fille gentille, attentionnée et aimante du genre de Lindsay par exemple, fit-elle innocemment.  
- Jessica ! Tenta de l'interrompre Danny  
- Bon, bon, je ne dis plus rien, mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand elle aura brisé ton petit coeur.  
- Tu devrais te trouver un petit ami, t'arrêterais peut-être de jouer les marieuses, riposta Danny. D'ailleurs j'en connais un qui ne demanderait que ça.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler, mentit-elle.

Nick regardait l'échange en souriant. Danny et Jessica passaient leur temps à se chamailler, preuve s'il en était qu'une grande complicité les unissait. Danny les mit au courant de leur dernière découverte concernant les pneus.

Un hurlement fit sursauter Jessica qui sortit immédiatement son arme cherchant dans la foule qui avait crié. Et soudain tout ne fut que chaos ! Des coups de feu éclatèrent, des balles volaient et ricochaient dans les murs. Jess hurla aux personnes présentes de se jeter à terre et riposta du mieux qu'elle put. Elle essaya de ne blesser aucun des passagers qui courraient en criant dans l'affolement le plus total. Elle trouva refuge derrière un pilier. Des yeux, elle chercha ses compagnons de voyage. Nick s'était mis à l'abri comme elle derrière un pilier, il avait lui aussi sorti son arme et tentait de repérer les tireurs. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait remarqué sa position. Soulagée de le voir indemne, elle chercha Danny qu'elle découvrit allongé à terre.

- Danny ! Ca va ?

Il releva la tête, qu'il rebaissa presque aussitôt. Des balles ricochèrent sur le sol près de lui.

- Nick ! Couvre-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'élança vers son compagnon et tomba à genoux à coté de lui.

- Tout va bien ?  
- Pas vraiment, grimaça-t-il, en pressant sa main contre sa cuisse ensanglantée.  
- Faut pas qu'on reste là. Appuis-toi sur moi.

Elle se releva et aida Danny à faire de même. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur mais il serra les dents tandis que Jessica l'entraînait à l'abri sous les tirs protecteurs de Nick, qui jura quand une balle vint frapper la colonne derrière laquelle il avait trouvé abri. Sur sa droite, une mère essayait vainement de calmer son bébé qui hurlait, elle pleurait tout en lui parlant doucement. Un peu plus loin un homme, blessé au bras, essayait de rassurer une jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait compté au moins six blessés plus ou moins graves. Aucun mort n'était à déplorer pour le moment. Jessica porta Danny plus qu'il ne marcha. Une fois appuyé contre le pilier où Nick s'abritait, il glissa à terre.

- Attend, ne bouge pas, dit-elle en prenant son écharpe et en l'appliquant sur la blessure. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça fait mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, les renforts sont en route.  
- Jessy, tout va bien ? Demanda Nick inquiet.  
- Ca va... Ca saigne beaucoup trop, dit-elle en appuyant plus fort sur la blessure de son compagnon arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son compagnon.  
- Police ! On ne bouge plus ! Hurlèrent des policiers en uniformes qui dévalèrent l'escalier leurs armes à la main.

Les coups de feu cessèrent tout d'un coup laissant place aux plaintes des blessés, aux cris des enfants paniqués et aux pleurs hystériques d'un groupe de lycéennes. Des bruits de courses résonnèrent sur le carrelage du quai. Jessica Ann repéra les trois hommes qui sautaient sur les voies et fuyaient par les tunnels.

- Reste avec lui, ordonna Jess à Nick en se lançant à la poursuite des fuyards.  
- Non Jess, c'est trop dangereux ! Répondit-il mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas.  
- Jessica ! Cria Danny. Elle va finir par se faire tuer à force de vouloir jouer les héroïnes, marmonna-t-il.  
- Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, répondit Nick avec résolution. Ca va aller ?

Danny hocha la tête en grimaçant. Le CSI s'élança sans réfléchir après Jessica qui avait quelques longueurs d'avance. Il sauta sur les voies et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. A trois contre un, Jess avait peu de chance de s'en sortir sans casse, il lui fallait agir vite. Un grondement grandissait dans le tunnel et Nick sut qu'il avait un problème plus urgent à résoudre. Il regarda autour de lui à la lumière de sa lampe torche et trouva un renfoncement dans le mur sur sa gauche. Il s'y mit à l'abri juste à temps pour éviter la collision avec une rame de métro qui passa dans un fracas assourdissant. Il jura entre ses dents. Il était en train de perdre un temps précieux. Il allait se remettre à la poursuite de Jessy quand il sentit un contact sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux et put constater qu'une araignée s'y promenait. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, une peur panique l'envahit. Non, non, non, il ne supportait pas ces bestioles. Il voulait hurler et bouger mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était comme cloué sur place. Son regard ne quittait pas l'insecte. Des images de cette nuit-là, dans le cercueil en plexiglas, envahissaient son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un cri brisa l'étreinte que la peur exerçait sur lui. Jessica Ann ! Sans plus attendre, il balaya l'araignée qui progressait le long de sa manche et se remit à courir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu autant de temps aussi stupidement.

Sur le quai, les policiers tentaient de calmer les gens tandis que d'autres donnaient les premiers soins aux blessés. Les secours étaient en chemin mais allaient tarder encore un moment, ils étaient pris dans les embouteillages du matin. Heureusement il y avait dans la foule une infirmière qui avait pris le contrôle des opérations. Danny regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en moins de dix minutes. Jessica et Nick n'étaient toujours pas reparus et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- Ouah, ca fait mal ! Grogna-t-il quand Nancy, ladite infirmière vérifia le pansement de fortune que lui avait fait Jessica.  
- Très ingénieux, décréta-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Ai vu mieux, murmura-t-il. J'ai froid.  
- Vous êtes en état de choc mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez éveillé, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je vais essayer.

Flack descendit de voiture et se précipita vers l'intérieur de la station. Il montra son badge aux officiers qui empêchaient les curieux d'approcher. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et regarda autour de lui. Des gens pleuraient, parlaient à voix basse. Des policiers passaient d'un petit groupe à l'autre en essayant de faire de leur mieux pour rassurer toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la fusillade. Une besace posée à terre attira son attention. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Une main ensanglantée était posée sur la bandoulière mais ne voyait pas à qui elle appartenait. D'un pas décidé, il traversa le quai et fut surpris de trouver Danny à terre la cuisse maculée de sang. Un homme était à ses cotés, pressant une écharpe enroulée sur la blessure.

- Danny ?  
- Flack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'étais à deux pâtés de maison quand j'ai entendu l'appel. Où est Jessica ?  
- Elle est dans les tunnels, à la poursuite des tireurs, dit Danny en grimaçant, sa jambe était en train de le tuer.  
- Quoi elle y est allée seule ? S'écria Don.  
- Non, Stokes est partie à sa poursuite.  
- Et tu l'as laissée faire ?  
- T'as déjà essayé de la dissuader de faire quelque chose quand elle l'a décidé ? Désolé, Don, je ne fais pas le poids.

Flack hocha la tête et regarda Danny essayer de rester conscient tout en serrant la bandoulière de la besace de sa coéquipière à qui il allait passer un sacré savon quand il la verrait. Il sauta à son tour sur la voie après s'être assuré auprès du responsable de station que la circulation des métros avait été suspendue. Il alluma sa lampe torche et avança d'un pas rapide. Il cherchait tout ce qui pouvait lui indiquer la direction qu'avait prise sa coéquipière. Un coup de feu retentit dans le tunnel puis un deuxième et Flack se mit à courir, la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il craignait le pire. Il arriva à une intersection. Il balaya les tunnels de sa lampe, un gémissement attira son attention. Il prit sur sa gauche et s'engagea dans le tunnel réservé à la maintenance quatre-vingt six Est, c'était du moins qu'il y avait marqué sur le mur. La plainte se fit plus forte au fur et mesure qu'il avançait. Il se retrouva de nouveau à un croisement. Il balaya les deux tunnels avec sa lampe torche. Flack repéra sur le sol quelque chose qui brillait. Il avança avec prudence. Il s'accroupit et éclaira l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une plaque de police éclaboussée de sang. Il pouvait discerner le numéro de matricule, il le reconnut immédiatement, il le connaissait même par coeur. Il balaya les alentours avec sa lampe torche et vit une chaussure, en s'approchant le rayon de lumière révéla un homme. Sa veste en cuir était ouverte, une énorme tache de sang rougissait son pull à col roulé beige. Le policier chercha un pouls mais ne put que constater le décès. Il continua de fouiller l'obscurité de sa lampe torche pour essayer de déterminer d'où provenait la plainte qu'il entendait. Près du mur sur sa droite, il découvrit Nick, le visage ensanglanté mais toujours aucune trace de sa coéquipière.

- Stokes ! S'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du CSI. Bon sang ! Vous m'entendez ?

Nick ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa vue était brouillée et sa tête était si lourde et douloureuse qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que le policier lui disait.

- Stokes ! Vous m'entendez ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Jessica Ann ?  
- Je... Je...

Il avait du mal à articuler. Un froid intense le gagnait. Don le regarda, et secoua la tête. Puis sans hésiter enleva son manteau et le plaça contre le torse du CSI maintenant presque inconscient.

- Tenez bon Stokes ! L'encouragea le policier. Ici l'inspecteur Flack, numéro de matricule 94074. J'ai besoin de secours à environ cinq cent mètres de la station d'Atlantic Avenue dans le tunnel de maintenance quatre-vingt six Est. Un officier est touché ! Je répète un officier est touché. Nick, mon vieux, restez avec moi.  
- Fr... Froid...  
- Faites un petit effort, restez avec moi Stokes !  
- Je suis désolé... Fatigué...  
- Nom de dieu, Stokes, me lâchez pas !  
- Je... Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura le CSI avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Don resta sans voix. Nick ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient perdu le seul témoin des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le tunnel, la seule personne qui pouvait leur dire où diable avait disparu sa coéquipière ?

*****

Stella Bonasera était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. La journée avait mal commencé. Le réveil n'avait pas sonné, et maintenant elle avait une bonne demi-heure de retard alors qu'elle avait promis à Mac d'être de bonne heure au bureau. Pour couronner le tout, son ballon d 'eau chaude était tombé en panne la forçant à se rincer les cheveux à l'eau glacée. Après s'être rapidement habillée tout en marmonnant des insultes dans sa langue maternelle, elle sortit de son appartement pour se rendre compte que l'ascenseur était en panne. Elle se résolut à descendre les dix étages à pied. Quand elle arriva dans le hall un instant plus tard ce ne fut que pour s'apercevoir qu'il pleuvait à verse et qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie dans son appartement. Toujours en grommelant des propos inintelligibles, elle sortit sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Sa voiture était en effet chez le garagiste depuis trois jours pour une panne qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Deux taxis passèrent sans s'arrêter, avant qu'un troisième ne se gare le long du trottoir en l'éclaboussant et en salissant son pantalon beige. Elle soupira et grimpa dans le véhicule, donna son adresse de destination tout en évaluant les dégâts sur ses vêtements. Tant pis elle se changerait au labo, elle y gardait toujours une tenue de rechange. Quand enfin elle arriva au bureau, elle avait une bonne heure de retard. La voyant arriver, Lindsay la salua mais un seul regard lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser Stella se calmer.

- Bonjour Stella, lança Mac en sortant de son bureau. Que vous est-il arrivé ? rajouta-t-il malgré le signe de tête de Lindsay.  
- Sans commentaire, répondit-elle sur un ton sans appel en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Mac regarda Lindsay, haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin et retourna dans le bureau pour se mettre à l'abri de l'humeur massacrante de sa collègue. Il venait juste d'attraper le premier dossier qu'il voulait étudier quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Lieutenant Taylor.  
- C'est Flack, nous avons un problème.

Plus il écoutait l'inspecteur lui relater les évènements qui avaient eu lieu à la station de métro d'Atlantic Avenue, plus il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. Une fusillade, Danny et Nick blessés et Jessica Ann disparue sans laisser de trace. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence mais quel était le lien ? Toutes ses questions ne trouveraient réponse qu'une fois les indices recueillis. Il attrapa son manteau et sa mallette, appela Lindsay et Sheldon et trouva Stella devant son casier ouvert.

- Stella, on y va !  
- Quoi ? Comment ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant son casier avec résignation sans avoir pu se changer.  
- Une fusillade dans une station de métro, l'affaire est prioritaire. Nous avons un mort, une bonne demi-douzaine de blessés dont deux CSI et un policier dans la nature.  
- Qui est blessé ? Demanda Sheldon qui n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase.  
- Danny et Nick. Quant au policier disparu, il s'agit de la coéquipière de Flack.  
- Seigneur, s'exclama Lindsay. Et c'est grave ? Je veux dire pour Danny et Nick ?  
- Danny est blessé à la jambe. Quant à Nick, il semblerait qu'il soit touché à la tête. Flack n'en sait pas plus, il nous attend sur les lieux de la découverte du corps. Sheldon vous filez à l'hôpital et vous récupérez tous les effets personnels des victimes. Gardez aussi un oeil sur Danny et Nick et tenez-moi informé sur l'évolution de leur état.  
- Ok, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers l'une de voitures garées sur le parking.  
- J'ai rappelé des membres de l'équipe de nuit, la scène de crime est très étendue nous allons avoir besoin de renfort.

Ils se mirent en route en silence, chacune ruminant des pensées plus ou moins noires et toujours la même question qui revenait : deux fusillades de grande ampleur sur des lieux publics en si peu de temps, les deux affaires étaient-elle liées ? Et si cela était le cas quel était le lien qui les unissait.

*****

Un 4x4 noir entra dans une grande propriété de l'Upper East Side. Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche du véhicule puis se referma silencieusement. La voiture remonta lentement l'allée centrale pour aller se garer à l'arrière de la propriété. Un homme âgé d'environ trente-cinq ans sortit de la voiture un sourire aux lèvres. Grand, élancé les cheveux noir geai coupés court et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui faisaient craquer plus d'une femme, il portait jeans délavé qui soulignait ses cuisses athlétiques. Une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noire complétaient sa tenue. Il se déplaçait avec la souplesse d'un félin. Il fit signe à son compagnon de rester en voiture jusqu'à nouvel ordre et de surveiller leur " colis ". La porte arrière, qui donnait sur l'immense cuisine, s'ouvrit sur un majordome d'une quarantaine d'années en livrée.

- Bonjour Edgar.  
- Bonjour M. Medeiros.  
- Le patron est levé ?  
- Monsieur prend son petit déjeuner dans le petit salon blanc.

Giovanni Medeiros, fils d'une famille italienne très bien positionnée dans le monde obscur du crime organisé, traversa la cuisine, le vestibule, la grande entrée de marbre blanc, suivit un couloir qui menait à une pièce luxueusement meublée. Les murs d'un blanc éclatant contrastaient avec les canapés en cuir noir. Près de la fenêtre, assis devant une petite table ronde protégée par une nappe brodée de fleurs qui formaient des arabesques compliquées, un homme vêtu d'un complet noir signé Calvin Klein déjeunait tout en lisant les nouvelles du matin.

- Alors Giovanni, comment s'est passé votre mission ? Est-ce que notre cible a été éliminée ?  
- Pas exactement, bredouilla Medeiros que la voix glaciale de son patron rendait très nerveux.  
- Comment cela ? S'enquit-il en tournant ses yeux marron luisants d'une colère à peine contenue.  
- Notre cible a pu se mettre à l'abri avant que nous ne puissions l'éliminer, mais nous avons réussi à vous ramener une surprise qui ne manquera pas de vous faire plaisir, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Ethan Worsingthon III posa son journal et suivit son second jusqu'à la voiture où un homme attendait en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

- Max ouvre le coffre ! Ordonna Giovanni.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et Ethan Worsingthon III s'approcha pour constater que dans ce coffre crasseux il y avait l'objet de tous ses rêves, de tous ses désirs, son trésor le plus précieux. Il se sentit tellement ému qu'il n'osa pas la toucher.

- Montez-la à l'étage dans la chambre bleue. Je dois faire préparer des appartements plus convenables. Edgar, faites venir l'entrepreneur. Nous devons accélérer les travaux des appartements de Mademoiselle. Quand vous aurez installé notre invitée, faites en sorte de finir votre mission. Soyez très vigilant, il ne faut pas que la police remonte jusqu'à nous. Ses collègues vont se lancer à sa recherche. Nous devons redoubler de prudence.  
- Oui patron, acquiesça Giovanni.

Il fit signe à Max de l'attendre dans la voiture puis sortit délicatement le " colis " du coffre. Il suivit le majordome qui lui montrait le chemin. Une fois l'invitée installée dans ses nouveaux quartiers, Giovanni remonta en voiture avec Max. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et il leur fallait agir au plus vite avant que la police ne puisse faire le lien entre les différentes affaires. Il déposa son complice aux urgences où régnait un chaos organisé et partit en direction du Bronx. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de récupérer Max à l'hôpital. La police se rapprochait de lui de façon significative. Eddy Vasquez avait été interrogé par un inspecteur du nom de Flack et il commençait à paniquer. Il demandait plus de fric sinon il balançait toute l'histoire. Giovanni savait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire à la bonne personne et le problème serait définitivement réglé.

*****

Mac et Stella examinaient la scène de crime minutieusement. Flack les regardaient faire nerveusement. Une fouille méticuleuse des tunnels adjacents avait été lancée. Il avait lui-même exploré une partie du terrain après que les ambulanciers aient emmenés Nick sans rien trouver de probant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, ni par où les tireurs s'étaient enfuis, ni ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa partenaire. Stella examinait le mort quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il semblait que celui-ci tenait un bout de papier froissé serré dans son poing. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et y trouva un morceau de tissus avec un bouton cousu dessus, elle glissa cet élément de preuve dans un petit sachet en plastique et continua ses observations. Il semblait y avoir eu lutte, le cadavre portait des marques défensives sur les mains. Elle examina de plus près le corps et constata que l'on avait tiré sur lui presque à bout portant. Elle fit signe à l'équipe du médecin légiste d'approcher pour emporter le corps. Un peu plus loin, elle trouva une arme qui visiblement n'avait pas servi. Mac de son coté avait déniché la balle qui avait touché Nick, elle s'était fichée dans le mur, elle avait été déformée par le choc. Il avait aussi enveloppé un téléphone portable qu'il avait trouvé près de la plaque de police que Flack avait identifié comme celle de sa coéquipière. Il y avait peu de chance que les tests balistiques donnent quelque chose. Il alla rejoindre Lindsay qui faisait des prélèvements dans la station de métro en compagnie des membres de l'équipe de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
- Plusieurs douilles, j'ai réussi à récupérer une balle presque intacte dans le pilier là-bas, expliqua Lindsay. Il semblerait que ce soit du 9mm. On en saura plus après l'analyse balistique.  
- Bien, retournez au laboratoire avec Stella et commencez les analyses. Je vais aller à l'hôpital relever Sheldon.

*****

Dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Flack attendait des nouvelles de ses collègues. Les recherches lancées dans les tunnels adjacents n'avaient absolument rien donné. Quand Mac arriva une bonne heure plus tard, Danny venait juste de sortir du bloc opératoire. Encore groggy par l'anesthésie, il n'avait pu faire sa déposition au policier. Le médecin qui s'occupait de Nick s'avança vers eux.

- Vous êtes là pour Nick Stokes ?  
- Oui, je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor, son supérieur. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il a eu de la chance. La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer mais..., dit le médecin d'un ton grave  
- Mais ?  
- Il était très désorienté, presque paniqué quand il a repris connaissance.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Que cette blessure a pu faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs traumatisants. Nous en saurons plus quand il se réveillera.

Flack veillait sur Danny. Celui-ci avait eu de la chance, la balle reçue n'avait pas touché l'os et avait évité l'artère. La blessure allait être douloureuse mais n'était pas d'une gravité excessive. Connaissant le CSI, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire tenir tranquille. Mac était inquiet pour Nick. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis sur cette chaise orange inconfortable. Il avait beau chercher des connexions entre les évènements mais des éléments lui manquaient pourtant il aurait pu jurer que ces deux fusillades étaient liées.

Nick ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se sentait très bien dans ce cocon confortable et chaud. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité qui était un véritable cauchemar. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il allait se retrouver dans cet horrible cercueil en plexiglas en train de suffoquer et d'être dévoré vivant par des fourmis affamées. Il sentait pourtant une présence près de lui, ce qui, lui disait son cerveau, était impossible puisqu'il était seul dans cet enfer souterrain. C'était étrange, à part un mal de tête qui menaçait de faire exploser son crâne, il ne sentait rien, ni morsures, ni brûlures, ni suffocation. L'esprit soudain en éveil, il tenta d'analyser les sons et les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Un bip régulier et une odeur familière d'antiseptique finirent de le convaincre que, peut-être, il avait été sauvé et ramené parmi les vivants au sein de sa famille. Et puis cette présence près de lui... Il devait se risquer à ouvrir un oeil.

- Grissom ? Murmura-t-il s'attendant à entendre la voix de son mentor.  
- Nick ? Appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital mais ce n'était pas Gil Grissom qui veillait sur lui. Il sentit une onde de peur le gagner. Pourtant il se souvenait très clairement que son supérieur avait été là, avec lui, quand l'équipe l'avait retrouvé. C'était même lui qui l'avait sorti de cette panique qui s'était emparée de lui en l'appelant par le surnom que seul son père lui donnait. D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu... Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser de telles questions, il y en avait de plus importantes qui requerraient des réponses immédiates. Qui était cet homme dans sa chambre et où étaient passés ses collègues ?

- Nick ? L'appela de nouveau cet inconnu. Vous allez bien ?

Il ne savait que répondre aussi se contenta-t-il de dévisager son interlocuteur.

- Nick, savez-vous qui je suis ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. Mac pouvait voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Il devait faire attention à ne pas aggraver son anxiété ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

- Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor de la police scientifique de New York, répondit-il à la question muette de son subordonné tout en lui tendant son badge.  
- New York ? Répéta Nick avec incompréhension.

Que faisait un lieutenant de la police de scientifique de New York dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? Et où étaient Grissom et le reste de ses collègues ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponses ce qui augmenta son angoisse. Un homme de grande taille aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce. Il portait lui aussi une plaque de police à sa ceinture. Il fit un signe de tête au lieutenant et s'appuya conte le mur face au lit.

- Nick ? Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Etait-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Non, le lieutenant avait l'air très sérieux. Il avala sa salive. Sa peur augmenta d'un cran à la vue des images qui lui venaient en tête. Il respira profondément, et regarda Mac dans les yeux.

- Un cercueil... Je suis enfermé dedans... Sous terre... La lumière me fait mal aux yeux... J'ai si chaud... Il faut que ça s'arrête... Mon dieu... Les fourmis... Elles sont partout... Ca me brûle... Arrêtez-les... Griss... Grissom est là... Il me parle...  
- Chutttt, calmez-vous... Tout va bien... Vous êtes sauf, lui assura-t-il.  
- Si tout va bien, où est Grissom ? Où sont les membres de mon équipe ? Demanda Nick d'une voix tremblante et aiguë, signe que sa détresse émotionnelle augmentait encore.

Mac soupira. Comment annoncer à un homme qu'il a perdu six mois de sa vie ? Il jeta un oeil à Flack qui, malgré son air impassible, semblait choqué.

- Nick... Les évènements que vous me décrivez ont eu lieu il y a six mois maintenant.  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout est si réel !  
- Je comprends mais il y a trois mois, je vous ai proposé un poste au sein de mon équipe, ici à New York, poste que vous avez accepté. Vous avez commencé à travailler avec nous, il y a une semaine.  
- Je travaille pour vous ? Depuis une semaine ? Non ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi aurais-je quitté Las Vegas ? Je n'avais aucune raison valable de le faire.  
- J'ai trouvé ceci dans le tunnel du métro, cela pourra peut-être vous convaincre, dit Flack en lui tendant son badge d'identification.

Nick regarda la carte. Il y avait bien son nom, sa photo, ses qualifications, le tout avec l'insigne de la police de New York. C'était insensé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le CSI qui se sentait perdu.  
- C'est ce que nous voulons découvrir. Nous savons que trois hommes ont ouvert le feu sur la foule à la station de métro d'Atlantic Avenue, qu'un de vos collègues, avec qui vous faites le trajet, a été blessé ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres personnes et que la jeune femme qui vous héberge temporairement a disparu.  
- Je vis chez une femme ? Demanda Nick de plus en plus surpris par les révélations du lieutenant, tout cela semblait de plus en plus invraisemblable.  
- Oui, ma coéquipière vous héberge. D'après le peu qu'elle m'a dit, vous avez grandi ensembles au Texas. Jessica Ann Wardfield, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Assena Flack avec une pointe d'énervement.  
- Jess ? Non, non... La dernière fois que je lui ai parlée, elle menait la vie dure aux " Bad Boys " de Dallas. Que ferait-elle ici à New York ? S'enquit Nick d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.  
- Elle a été transférée il y a six mois, l'informa le policier.  
- Et vous dites qu'elle a disparue ? Non... Non... C'est totalement dingue... Ce n'est pas possible, murmurait-il en boucle. Je ne vous crois pas ! Tout cela est une blague de mauvais goût ! Vous êtes de mèche avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cria Nick qui ne contrôlait plus sa peur. Vous avez décidé de me rendre fou mais vous n'y arriverez pas ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !  
- Nick, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Tenta-t-il en l'empêchant de se lever.  
- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla le jeune homme complètement en proie à la panique.  
- Flack, allez chercher un médecin, ordonna Mac tout en empêchant toujours le jeune CSI de se lever.

Le médecin arriva en peu de temps. D'un coup d'oeil, il évalua la situation et ordonna à l'infirmière de lui passer une seringue avec un sédatif puissant. Il fallait absolument calmer son patient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nick sombrait dans un sommeil artificiel pour une bonne douzaine d'heures. Mac espérait qu'à son réveil son subordonné serait plus lucide et qu'il aurait peut-être retrouvé les souvenirs qui leur permettraient de trouver Jessica Ann, disparue maintenant depuis cinq heures.

*****

Jessica ouvrit les yeux doucement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Pendant un instant, elle les referma, la pièce s'était mise à tourner. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu plongé dans la pénombre. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient confus. Elle se rappelait avoir pris le métro avec Nick et avoir taquiné Danny à propos de sa dernière conquête, le reste était plutôt flou. Elle passa sa main sur le visage et constata qu'un pansement couvrait une partie de son front. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient ses compagnons de voyage ? Et surtout où était-elle ? La chambre était joliment décorée dans divers tons de bleus. Elle était allongée sur un lit à baldaquin dont les draps et la courtepointe s'harmonisaient avec le papier peint. D'épaisses tentures d'un bleu profond maintenaient la pièce dans la pénombre. Sur la table de nuit, un réveil digital affichait 14h03. Totalement éveillée, Jess s'assit sur le lit et poursuivit l'examen minutieux de la chambre. Une énorme cheminée en marbre blanc trônait face à elle et un feu s'y consumait lentement, répandant une chaleur bienfaitrice dans la pièce. Une bergère ainsi qu'un petit guéridon étaient placés stratégiquement entre la cheminée et la baie vitrée. Tout ceci ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Jessica posa les pieds sur l'épais tapis et s'aperçut que ses vêtements avaient disparu et qu'elle portait à la place une longue tunique blanche brodées de petites fleurs blanches, ses cheveux avaient été dénoués et retombaient en longues boucles sur ses reins. La peur s'insinua peu à peu en elle et lui noua l'estomac. Elle se dirigea vers la première des deux portes qu'elle avait vue. Celle à coté de la cheminée donnait sur une salle de bain comme elle n'en avait vu qu'au cinéma ou dans les magazines de décoration intérieure qu'elle feuilletait quand elle allait chez le médecin. La seconde porte, qu'elle supposa être celle qui la mènerait vers la liberté, était fermée à clé et pour le moment elle n'avait rien sous la main pour crocheter la serrure. Elle avait été, en toute logique, délestée de son arme et de son téléphone portable. Frustrée elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant de pied ferme la personne qui la retenait prisonnière et qui ne tarderait, elle en était sûre, à se montrer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Danny et Nick s'en soient sortis sans trop de dommages.

*****

Gil Grissom reposa le téléphone et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il sentait poindre une grosse migraine. L'appel qu'il venait de recevoir de Mac Taylor le laissait à la fois perplexe et inquiet. Il remit ses lunettes et partit à la recherche de Catherine et de Warrick. Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Il longea plusieurs couloirs, croisa plusieurs membres de l'équipe de jour et enfin les trouva dans la salle de repos avec Greg en train de déguster une tasse de son fameux café. Habillé et coiffé plus sagement qu'à l'époque où il régnait sans partage sur le labo d'ADN, Greg faisait à la fois plus jeune et plus mature ce qui, constata Grissom, était paradoxale.

- Grissom ? Je vous croyais parti, dit Catherine en le voyant entrer.  
- Venez goûter à ce nouveau café, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles, clama Greg joyeusement.  
- Peut-être une autre fois, merci. Je viens d'avoir un appel de New York.

Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce. Ils savaient tous que ces nouvelles ne pouvaient concerner qu'une seule personne : Nick.

- Le lieutenant Taylor m'a informé qu'il y avait eu une fusillade dans une station de métro. Nick a été blessé en tentant d'empêcher ce qui semble être le kidnapping d'un policier.  
- C'est grave ? Demanda Catherine inquiète.  
- Physiquement, il devrait s'en remettre assez vite. Néanmoins, la balle qui l'a égratigné à la tête a provoqué une amnésie partielle et temporaire.  
- Seigneur...  
- Ses derniers souvenirs remontent à quand ? S'enquit Warrick qui craignait d'entendre la réponse qu'il devinait en voyant le malaise grandissant de son supérieur.  
- Six mois. D'après Mac, il ne se souvient pas avoir été sorti de sa prison souterraine. Nick a totalement paniqué quand il a repris connaissance aux urgences. Il a cru que c'était un tour de Gordon pour lui faire perdre la raison. Ils ont dû le mettre sous calmants.  
- Ce n'est guère étonnant, cette expérience à de quoi traumatiser le gars le plus solide, affirma Greg.  
- Warrick, je veux que vous alliez à New York. Nick a confiance en vous. Le fait de vous voir le calmera peut-être assez débloquer sa mémoire, la vie d'un policier est en jeu, ordonna Grissom d'une voix qui ne laissait apparaître aucune des émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. J'ai déjà réservé votre place sur le prochain vol en partance. Vous décollez dans deux heures. De plus, vous pourrez donner un coup de main au lieutenant Taylor qui se retrouve avec deux hommes en moins.  
- Deux hommes ? Je croyais que Nick était la seule victime.  
- Danny Messer, un collègue avec qui il faisait visiblement le trajet, a été blessé lui aussi, expliqua Grissom. Maintenant si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de faire mes bagages. Avec un peu de chance, vous arriverez avant le réveil de Nick.  
- Pas de problème, je suis déjà parti, répondit le CSI déjà à la porte.  
- Warrick ? Le rappela le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit.  
- Oui ?  
- Maintenez-nous informés.  
- Cela va sans dire, répondit Warrick en sortant de la pièce.

Il partit à de grandes enjambées, le visage reflétant son inquiétude. Il avait tout juste le temps de passer chez lui prendre quelques affaires. Autant dire que sa femme n'allait pas apprécier son départ précipité. Mais il n'avait le choix, son ami avait besoin de lui. Warrick s'était senti coupable de ne pas avoir soutenu Nick autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, de ne pas avoir été plus présent les semaines qui avaient suivi son kidnapping. Tina l'avait totalement accaparé le coupant de presque de tous ses amis. Quand il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il avait été trop tard. Nick était parti à New York pour refaire sa vie.

*****

Max était furieux. Il n'avait pas pu approcher sa cible. Un incessant ballet de policiers, de médecins et d'infirmières l'empêchaient d'accéder à la chambre. Il y avait surtout ce grand policier aux yeux bleus et au visage inquiet qui ne quittait pas sa cible d'une semelle. Il sortit de l'hôpital et appela Giovanni. Celui-ci fut plus que mécontent mais comprit la prudence de son subordonné. Ils trouveraient le moyen de l'éliminer, il fallait laisser le temps aux choses de se calmer. Il donna ordre à Max de se mettre à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la faille dans le système.

*****

Flack sortit en soupirant de la chambre de Danny. Celui-ci dormait enfin. Autant dire que le CSI avait très mal pris la blessure de Nick et la disparition de Jessica Ann. Lui-même éprouvait une rage à peine contenue et une inquiétude grandissante quant au sort de sa partenaire qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait. Il ne cessait d'imaginer sa coéquipière blessée et aux mains de Dieu sait qui. Cette angoisse qui lui étreignait le coeur ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il s'était si longtemps refusé à admettre. Il était vrai qu'au départ, il n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que ses supérieurs lui adjoignent un coéquipier et qui plus est un flic venant tout droit de Dallas. Il ne voulait plus être proche de qui que ce soit dans le métier, surtout après la perte tragique d'Aiden Burn avec qui il avait tissé des liens très étroits. Pourtant, dès qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, il avait senti son coeur s'emballer, alors il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire et lui avait souhaité la bienvenue chaleureusement. Don était tombé sous son charme pratiquement au premier regard. Son sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants l'avaient instantanément conquis. Son coeur était tout naturellement tombé amoureux, mais sa tête refusait cet amour qui risquait de compromettre la forte amitié qui s'était forgée au cours des derniers mois. Il n'espérait même pas qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il connaissait le règlement et savait très bien que ce genre de relation était très mal vu par la hiérarchie. Alors il faisait taire ses sentiments, il avait tout gardé pour lui acceptant l'affection et l'amitié de la jeune femme comme un cadeau très précieux. Il était devenu très protecteur à son égard, mais jamais elle ne s'en était plainte. Maintenant que Jessica avait disparue, il se maudissait de son silence. Il aurait dû lui parler après l'arrivée de Stokes. Elle avait remarqué son trouble, comme elle le faisait toujours, et lui avait tendu la perche plusieurs fois mais il avait continué à la rabrouer et à faire comme s'il n'avait rien à dire. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

- Tout va bien, Flack ? Demanda le lieutenant Taylor qui sortait de la chambre de Nick.  
- Ca va, marmonna celui-ci. Je suis très inquiet pour Jessica Ann.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez concentré. Warrick Brown arrive de Las Vegas dans deux heures. Je voudrais que vous alliez le chercher à l'aéroport et que vous le rameniez ici.  
- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit le policier.  
- Un ancien collègue de Nick. Ils étaient assez proches quand ils travaillaient ensembles. Peut-être réussira-t-il à le faire sortir de cet état de panique.  
- A votre avis, pourquoi a-t-il réagi aussi violemment ?  
- Dans sa tête, il est revenu à cet événement traumatique d'il y a six mois.  
- J'avais lu l'histoire dans les journaux mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec lui.  
- C'est parce que jamais son nom n'a été mentionné dans la presse. Son équipe a tout fait pour le protéger.  
- Et ils ont fait du très bon travail. C'est à cause de cela qu'il a quitté Las Vegas ? Demanda Flack voulant en savoir plus sur celui qu'il considérait comme un rival.  
- En autre chose oui.  
- Vous le saviez quand vous l'avez embauché ?  
- Oui, j'ai eu une conversation très instructive avec son supérieur avant de lui proposer le poste. C'est un très bon élément, il a seulement besoin de temps pour le montrer.

Le policier hocha la tête. Il n'aimait toujours pas le jeune texan mais il avait pour lui un grand respect et s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir traité aussi fraîchement.

*****

Ethan Worsingthon III monta le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Il avait hâte de retrouver son " invitée ". Il savait qu'elle allait être contrariée mais il ne doutait pas qu'il réussirait à la convaincre d'accepter son hospitalité. De toute manière, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Son amour pour elle était total et inconditionnel, elle ne pouvait le rejeter. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir l'aimer qu'elle le veuille ou non. Un petit sourire machiavélique flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait les moyens de la faire plier à sa volonté, surtout une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de ses rivaux. Le premier serait mort bientôt et le second serait son moyen de pression. Peut-être même pourrait-il le garder prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ses avances, après il pourrait s'en débarrasser. Il lui réservait une mort lente et douloureuse. Ethan arriva devant la porte de la chambre bleue, prit un trousseau de clés dans la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Jessica attendait de pied ferme son kidnappeur quel qu'il puisse être mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que c'était Ethan Worsingthon III qui se trouvait derrière tout ça. Pendant un court instant, elle fut abasourdie en le voyant entrer dans la chambre.

- Ma chère Jessica Ann, je suis content de vous voir enfin éveillée. J'espère que votre chambre est à votre goût.  
- M. Worsingthon ? Mais que signifie tout cela ? Où suis-je ?  
- En sécurité. Mon second a pris les mesures nécessaires pour votre propre sécurité. Vous lancer à la poursuite de tireurs armés sans protection relève de la folie furieuse.  
- Cela fait partie de mon travail... Seigneur... Danny ! Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.  
- Calmez-vous ma chère. Votre collègue est entre de bonnes mains, je vais y veiller personnellement. Vous devez vous reposer maintenant, le médecin a été très clair là-dessus, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.  
- Le médecin ? Quel médecin ? Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital alors rendez-moi mes vêtements !  
- Jessica, je vous en prie, calmez-vous.  
- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Cria-t-elle. Je veux sortir d'ici !  
- Voyons, c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Vous allez encore vous mettre en danger et je ne peux tolérer une telle chose de la part de ma fiancée, riposta-t-il.  
- Votre quoi ? Non mais j'hallucine ! Vous êtes encore plus dingue que vous ne le paraissez ! Je vais vous le dire pour la dernière fois : Je ne vous aime pas ! Je ne vous ai jamais aimé et jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais il ne se passera quoi que ce soit entre nous ! J'ai pour règle de ne jamais mélanger le travail et le plaisir. Alors laissez-moi partir ou cela va vous coûter très cher, menaça-t-elle.  
- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? M'assommer ? Me tuer ?  
- Si c'est nécessaire, je ferais tout cela et même plus encore, gronda-t-elle.

Ethan sourit à ces mots. Il aimait les femmes de caractère et celle-ci n'en manquait pas. Il aimait les manipuler jusqu'à les soumettre à sa volonté. Ensuite... Il lui fallait un nouveau jouet et le cycle recommençait mais, Jessica... Jessica était sûrement celle qu'il cherchait depuis toutes ces années, celle qu'il ne réussirait pas à briser tel un fétu de paille. C'était un défi qu'il se sentait prêt à relever. Jess bouillait de colère. Mais pour qui se prenait cet individu pour se permettre de décider à sa place ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie ? D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre bien déterminée à partir de cet endroit.

- Je serais vous, je bougerais de devant cette porte. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester ici !

Ethan ne bougea pas et empoigna Jessica qui était arrivée à sa hauteur pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Je sais que vous êtes fâchée, mais écoutez-moi !  
- Il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Alors pour la dernière fois laissez-moi sortir !

Ethan serra ses mains sur les bras de Jess pour l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. D'un geste vif, elle envoya son genou dans une partie de son anatomie réputée pour être très sensible. Le millionnaire se plia en deux et la lâcha. Sans attendre, elle passa la porte et suivit un couloir dans ce qu'elle espérait être la bonne direction. Elle arriva au grand escalier de marbre blanc qu'elle descendit en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Toujours pieds nus, elle traversa le hall vers la porte principale qui, bien entendu, était fermée à clé. Sentant la peur la gagner, elle frissonna et se concentra sur son objectif : sortir de cet endroit maudit. La grande entrée était le point de passage obligé pour se rendre à toutes les pièces importantes du rez-de-chaussée. Sur sa droite s'alignaient trois portes. Elle en choisit une au hasard et se retrouva dans une immense salle de réception richement décorée. Plusieurs portes-fenêtres avaient une vue magnifique sur le jardin de la propriété. Elle passa des unes aux autres en essayant de les ouvrir mais toutes étaient verrouillées. Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall ce qui la poussa à agir rapidement. Prenant une chaise qui était posée contre le mur, entre deux portes-fenêtres, elle l'abattit contre la vitre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent à terre. Jess jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule, la porte de la pièce était en train de s'ouvrir. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se précipita dans le froid extérieur. Elle sentit à peine le verre crisser sous ses pas et des morceaux se ficher dans la plante de ses pieds. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait s'était de fuir, de fuir très loin, de trouver un téléphone et d'appeler son partenaire pour qu'il vienne la récupérer. Courir et ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas regarder en arrière, atteindre le portail et tenter de sortir voilà la seule chose à laquelle elle ne faisait que penser. Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient, elle pouvait les entendre crier. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle était fichue. Avec un regain d'énergie dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable, elle accéléra encore sa course et atteignit la grille d'entrée pour tomber tout droit dans les bras d'un homme grand aux cheveux brun coupés courts, au regard froid et au sourire carnassier. Elle reconnut ce visage. Des images de ce qui s'était passé dans le tunnel lui venaient en tête. C'était lui qui... Oh mon dieu, il avait tué un homme de sang froid et il avait tiré sur Nick... Seigneur, cet homme avait tué son meilleur ami ! La rage fit place à la peur et elle se débattit donnant, coups de pieds et coups de poings. Elle était déchaînée, Jessica voulait lui faire autant de mal que possible. Giovanni grimaça quand elle lui mordit le bras jusqu'au sang. Heureusement Dylan arrivait en renfort avec Rosco. Celui-ci sortit une seringue de la poche de son veston et, sans sourciller, enfonça la pointe de l'aiguille dans le cou de la jeune femme qui bientôt sombra dans les ténèbres.

- Ramenez-la dans sa chambre et veillez bien à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas, ordonna Giovanni en essuyant un peu de sang qui avait coulé de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Cette fille était un vrai tigre... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Worsingthon avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle l'avait subjugué quand elle était venue l'interroger au sujet du décès d'un de ses collaborateurs proches. Collaborateur dont il s'était chargé lui-même parce que celui-ci devenait trop curieux sur les activités parallèles de son patron. Giovanni avait fait des recherches très poussées sur elle et sur les gens de son entourage proche. Le danger venait principalement de ce collègue avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps, son coéquipier était trop intègre pour contourner le règlement et le dernier arrivé était comme un frère pour elle. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour les " éloigner " définitivement de la jeune femme.

*****

L'avion en provenance de Las Vegas avait entamé sa descente vers la Grande Pomme. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le voyage, Warrick n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Ce que Grissom leur avait dit dans la salle de repos était troublant, il se demandait s'il était la personne la mieux placée pour parler avec Nick. Depuis " l'évènement ", il avait quelque peu évité celui-ci. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son ami cette nuit-là., coupable d'avoir gagné le lancer de pièce, coupable de ne pas avoir travaillé assez vite pour le retrouver, coupable de n'avoir pas cru en lui et dans ses capacité à le trouver. Mais surtout il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu entrer dans cette chambre d'hôpital où il avait passé la première semaine à délirer à cause du venin de ces maudites fourmis qui avaient failli le tuer. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami aussi diminué, aussi fragile. Il s'était alors tourné vers la seule personne qu'il croyait connaître et à qui il pensait pouvoir faire confiance. Elle l'avait soutenue, l'avait tenue serré dans ses bras quand il se réveillait la nuit à cause de cauchemars où Nick mourrait asphyxié dans ce cercueil de verre. Sur un coup de tête, et quelques verres aidant, ils s'étaient mariés dans un drive in. L'avion toucha enfin terre. Prenant sa mallette et son sac de voyage, il se dirigea rapidement vars le hall des arrivées où un policier devait venir le récupérer avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Flack faisait les cent pas, il attendait impatiemment le débarquement des passagers. Il avait appelé Stella au labo mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il était trop tôt pour avoir des réponses. Il regarda le fax de la pièce d'identité de Brown que lui avait envoyé le labo de Las Vegas. Il aperçut le grand CSI à la peau ébène qui avançait vers lui le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Warrick Brown ? Fit Flack en s'approchant et en sortant sa plaque de la poche de son manteau.  
- Oui.  
- Inspecteur Flack de la police de New York, le lieutenant Taylor m'a chargé de vous emmener à l'hôpital.  
- Comment va Nick ?  
- Il est toujours sous calmant. Le réveil a été plus que chaotique.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
- Suivez-moi ma voiture est par là-bas.

Le voyage vers l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le coeur à faire la conversation. Le trajet prit presque une heure à cause des nombreux embouteillages à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi. Flack gara la voiture sur le parking et se dirigea toujours en silence vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage où Mac les attendait. Celui-ci avait fait un saut au labo pour donner des nouvelles aux autres membres de l'équipe et pour superviser les analyses en cours. Jusqu'à présent, les résultats étaient plus que maigres. Le sang sur la plaque était celui du mort, mort d'ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été identifié. Le lieutenant Taylor soupira. Danny avait enfin pu lui faire une déposition complète mais celle-ci n'apportait guère de nouveaux éléments, il n'avait pratiquement rien vu puisqu'il avait été touché tout au début de la fusillade.

- Mac ? L'appela Flack. Voici Warrick Brown.  
- M. Brown. Merci d'être venu.  
- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit-il incertain.  
- Suivez-moi...

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, le lieutenant Taylor lui expliqua avec plus détails que ne l'avait fait Grissom ce qui s'était produit lors du réveil de Nick. Warrick hocha la tête, il pouvait comprendre la panique qui s'était emparée de son ami. De nouveau les doutes l'assaillirent, était-il le mieux placé pour lui parler ? Pourquoi Grissom l'avait-il envoyé lui et non pas Catherine ? Celle-ci était plus à même de gérer la situation. Mac laissa le CSI entrer dans une pièce plongée dans une obscurité partielle. Warrick frissonna malgré sa veste. Son regard émeraude se posa sur la forme endormie dans le lit. Même dans son sommeil, Nick ne semblait pas se relaxer. Un pansement recouvrait son front et son poignet droit avait été bandé. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Il se demandait comment allait réagir son ami en le voyant. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps celui-ci était en train de revenir à lui.

- Nick ?  
- Warrick... j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar...  
- Lequel ?  
- J'étais dans cette chambre et il y avait un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'a dit que je travaillais pour lui, à New York, que j'avais quitté mon job à Las Vegas depuis une semaine maintenant. Un autre homme est entré et m'a regardé sans dire un mot. Le premier a expliqué qu'il y avait eu une fusillade et que Jessica Ann, une femme que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de six mois et qui est flic à Dallas, s'était faite enlevée ! Ils m'ont montré une carte d'identification et... Warrick, je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar... Un affreux et horrible cauchemar !  
- Nick, murmura Warrick qui ne savait pas vraiment comment dire à son ami que ce n'en était pas vraiment un.  
- C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Warrick, rajouta-t-il devant le silence de son ami.  
- Nick, ce n'en était pas un. Ce que t'as dit le lieutenant Taylor à ton réveil est la stricte vérité. Tu travailles pour lui depuis une semaine.  
- Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout.  
- Je suis très sérieux au contraire. Il y a trois semaines maintenant tu es venu me trouver après la fin du service pour m'expliquer que tu allais quitter Las Vegas pour travailler ici, à New York.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose aussi absurde ?  
- Parce que tu ne te sentais plus à l'aise à Las Vegas.  
- Impossible.  
- Ecoute Nick... Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu partais, tu m'as avoué que même au labo tu ne te sentais plus en sécurité, que chaque fois que tu travaillais sur une scène de crime en solo, tu étais à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Et puis surtout, tu en avais assez de ces gens qui murmuraient toujours derrière ton dos en mettant tes capacités en doute.

_Sans compter que ton meilleur ami t'a abandonné au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin_, rajouta mentalement Warrick. Nick était abasourdi par les révélations que venait de lui faire son meilleur ami. Alors il avait préféré la fuite au lieu de faire face aux événements ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de baisser les bras.

- Le lieutenant Taylor et l'inspecteur Flack sont à l'extérieur, ils ont besoin de te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien essayer d'y répondre.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien...  
- Pour le moment mais le médecin assure que ton amnésie est temporaire.  
- D'accord, on peut toujours essayer mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi... _Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur_, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Warrick alla chercher Mac et Flack qui discutaient à voix basse de l'autre coté du couloir. Mac s'approcha sans mouvements brusques du lit, il pouvait sentir une grande tension dans la pièce, tandis que Don reprenait sa place contre le mur.

- Nick ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda le lieutenant.  
- Si vous voulez savoir si je vais encore paniquer la réponse est non. Est-ce que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? La réponse est toujours non. Je sais que ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure est vrai, Warrick ne me mentirait pas là-dessus mais cela continue à ne pas avoir de sens.  
- Je m'en doute. Peut-être que si je vous donne quelques détails vous pourrez compléter les blancs ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nick avec incertitude.  
- Tu ne risques rien à essayer, l'encouragea Warrick.  
- Danny nous a dit que vous preniez le métro avec Jessica Ann tous les matins et que vous le rejoigniez à Atlantic Avenue.  
- Un kiosque...  
- Pardon ?  
- On se retrouvait devant un kiosque à journaux...  
- D'accord, une fois sur les quais, quelqu'un a crié, Jessica et vous avez sortis vos armes et vous vous êtes cachés derrière des piliers mais Danny a été touché à la jambe et il est resté à terre. Jessica est allée le chercher et vous l'avez couvert. Quand elle est revenue se remettre à l'abri avec Danny, elle a pris soin de lui et puis elle partit à la poursuite des tireurs dans les tunnels et vous l'avez suivi. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Nick ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser la scène que lui avait racontée Mac. Il pouvait voir le kiosque à journaux, Jessica et un autre homme qu'il supposa être Danny. Il pouvait clairement entendre le rire de la jeune femme, l'homme lui répondre sur un ton faussement blessé et les hurlements, les coups de feu mais à part cela il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il poussa un soupir de frustration. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu pouvait sauver la vie de Jess mais sa mémoire refusait de fonctionner. Plus il essayait et plus les images lui échappaient.

- Je suis désolé lieutenant, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Mac en soupirant. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappellerez avec un peu de temps.  
- Du temps c'est ce qui nous manque le plus à ce que j'ai compris.  
- Vous forcer ne servira à rien.

Flack sortit. Il savait que Mac avait raison mais ne rien pouvoir faire pour retrouver la jeune femme, mis à part attendre que les preuves leur livrent leur secret, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Une infirmière lui fit signe et il s'approcha.

- Inspecteur Flack ?  
- Oui ?  
- Un appel pour vous au bureau des infirmières.

Il prit le combiné et écouta attentivement son interlocuteur puis d'un pas pressé il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Nick et fit signe à Mac de le rejoindre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Vous vous souvenez d'Eddy Vasquez ?  
- Oui.  
- On vient de le retrouver mort dans une ruelle sur le territoire des Black Shadows.  
- Ca sent mauvais, murmura Mac  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, on va tout droit à un affrontement entre bandes rivales.  
- Prenez M. Brown et allez-y, je vais retourner au labo.  
- Vous lui faites confiance ?  
- Don, Las Vegas est le deuxième meilleur labo de tout le pays alors tous ceux qui y travaillent savent ce qu'ils font.  
- Et qui est le premier ?  
- Quantico.

N'ayant plus rien à répliquer, il attendit que Warrick le rejoigne et ils partirent en direction du Bronx. Il mit son compagnon de voyage au courant du petit entretien qu'il avait eu avec la victime moins de trois jours auparavant.

_**Flash Back**_

_Danny et Flack descendirent de voiture, la nuit commençait à tomber tout comme une fine pluie qui avait tendance à s'immiscer partout jusqu'au plus profond de vos os. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la porte d'un immeuble miteux et crasseux du quartier de Longwood. Ils descendirent quelques marches qui menaient aux caves. Une musique sourde leur parvenait couvrant le bruit de leurs pas. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à écumer le secteur des Evils Snakes et avaient fini par trouver leur quartier général dans un magasin abandonné, juste en face de Drake Park dans le quartier de Hunts Point. Ils n'avaient rien pu tirer de ces gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence mais qui étaient aussi durs que les criminels les plus endurcis qu'ils avaient croisé durant leur carrière. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cave aménagée en quartier général, Flack coupa la musique ce qui attira immanquablement l'attention de la demi-douzaine de jeunes qui étaient assis dans des fauteuils et canapés défoncés._

_- On se fixe ! Ordonna Flack à l'un des jeunes qui faisait mine de mettre la main à sa poche.  
- Hey mec, je voulais juste une clope ! Riposta-t-il en sortant le paquet de la poche.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les keufs ? Demanda Kenny Randall, le chef de bande  
- Savoir ce que vous faisiez il y a trois jours du coté du central de la police, dit Flack  
- Il a fumé la moquette le flic, c'est pas notre territoire on a rien à y faire...  
- Vous permettez qu'on regarde ? S'enquit Danny sur un ton anodin.  
- Même pas en rêve tu ouvres ta mallette ici.  
- Pourtant, reprit Don, les balles retrouvées là-bas correspondent comme des soeurs jumelles à celles tirées lors de votre dernière confrontation avec les Evils Snakes  
- Ouah, qu'est-ce qu'il cause bien le flic, se moqua Kenny, pas vrai les mecs ?_

_Les autres se mirent à rire. Flack et Danny se regardèrent. Le CSI posa discrètement la main sur la crosse de son arme, prêt à intervenir si la situation se compliquait. De son coté, Don avait remarqué que l'un des garçons avait légèrement pali à la mention de la fusillade. Il savait qu'il tenait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait rien faire. A six contre deux, ils n'avaient aucune chance et encore moins sur leur territoire. Il n'avait aucune raison de les arrêter, rien qui puisse servir pour un mandat d'amener. Ils étaient coincés. Cependant il prit le temps de détailler l'adolescent, afin de faire une recherche sur la base de données. Puis, sans un mot, ils partirent tout en gardant un oeil ouvert sur leurs arrières._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné, le jeune en question s'appelait Eddy Vasquez. Flack avait tout de même fait parvenir la consigne aux patrouilles qui faisaient leur ronde dans ce quartier de le maintenir à l'oeil. Malgré cela, le jeune homme était mort et ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au tout début de l'enquête.

*****

Don descendit de la voiture en compagnie de Warrick. Stella et Sheldon étaient déjà au travail. Il était rare qu'il arrive après l'équipe des CSI. Pendant un court instant, il les regarda travailler en silence puis s'approcha, Warrick sur les talons.

- Bonsoir Stella, Sheldon...  
- Ah Flack ! Comment vont nos blessés ?  
- Danny dormait toujours quand je suis parti et Stokes essaye de faire travailler sa mémoire. Je crois qu'il se sent frustré de ne pas pouvoir nous aider.  
- On ne le saurait à moins. Vous nous présentez votre copain ?  
- Ah oui, Warrick Brown du labo de Las Vegas. Mac pense qu'il peut nous donner un coup de main.  
- Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Bonsoir, je suis Stella Bonasera et le monsieur là-bas, qui farfouille dans la benne à ordures, s'appelle Sheldon Hawkes.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? S'enquit Warrick  
- Vous pourriez prendre des photos de la zone pendant que je finis d'examiner notre ami avant de l'envoyer voir le docteur Syd, répondit-elle en lui tendant un appareil photo. Q'est-ce que vous savez de lui ? Demanda Stella à Flack qui ne quittait pas le cadavre des yeux.  
- Eddy Vasquez, 19 ans. Casier Vierge. Membre des Black Shadows, résuma le policier.  
- D'après la patrouille qui l'a trouvé vous aviez demandé qu'il soit surveillé, pourquoi cela ?  
- Appelez cela une intuition. J'ai remarqué sa nervosité quand Danny et moi nous sommes aventurés dans leur quartier général. Cela m'a parut suspect mais nous n'avions rien pour l'arrêter. Alors après une petite enquête dans nos fichiers, j'ai demandé un petit service aux patrouilles de la zone.  
- Il a l'air d'avoir pris une sacrée dérouillée, commenta Warrick en s'approchant.  
- Je dirais qu'il a été frappé par une batte de base ball. Regardez, répondit Stella en montrant un petit débris de bois dans la chevelure de la victime. Vous pouvez prendre une photo ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Stella continua son examen de la victime, tandis que Warrick prenait des photos de la zone. Dieu qu'il était jeune, songea-t-elle. Son regard s'attarda sur la blessure par balle à la poitrine et se demanda s'il était mort à cause de celle-ci ou du passage à tabac. Sheldon soupira, il détestait être le petit nouveau parce que, chaque fois qu'il y avait ce genre de chose à faire et que Lindsay n'était pas dans le coin, il y avait droit. Plus il fouillait, moins il trouvait quelque chose d'utile. De plus, l'odeur de putréfaction était horrible. Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, il l'avait posé sur sa mallette avant de passer sa combinaison de travail.

- Stella ? Vous pourriez répondre s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Si je vous le demande...

Stella attrapa le téléphone juste avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche.

- Allo ?  
- Je te dérange, chaton ?  
- Chaton ? Répondit Stella un sourire se dessinant sur le visage au grand désespoir de Sheldon qui savait qu'il allait être le centre des plaisanteries pendant un long moment.  
- Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas le téléphone de Sheldon Hawkes ? S'enquit la voix féminine surprise de tomber sur une femme.  
- Si, si un instant, je vais vous le passer. Chaton ? C'est votre bol de lait, termina-t-elle en lui tendant le téléphone sous l'oeil amusé de Warrick et de Flack.

Tandis que Sheldon répondait à sa dulcinée, Stella fit signe aux gens de la morgue d'emporter le cadavre. Visiblement la victime n'avait pas été tuée dans cette ruelle sinon ils auraient retrouvé beaucoup plus de sang. De plus, Warrick avait remarqué des traces de pneus qu'il était en train de prendre en photo sous tous les angles.

*****

Mac était retourné au labo pour donner un coup de main à Lindsay qui se retrouvait seule à examiner les preuves récoltées. Il s'intéressa au bouton et au morceau de tissus mais le matériel était de qualité ordinaire, vendu dans n'importe quel grand magasin, il en était de même pour le bouton qui était d'un modèle standard. Cette piste ne menait à rien. Il y avait des cellules épithéliales sur le bouton mais toutes appartenaient au défunt. Défunt qui était toujours aussi inconnu. Il avait épluché toutes les bases de données mais rien n'en était ressorti. De deux choses l'une ou leur cadavre n'avait jamais été arrêté, ce qui lui semblait presque impossible, ou alors, s'il l'avait été, cela ne s'était pas passé à New York. Il devait lancer une recherche nationale et contacter les fédéraux pour voir s'ils avaient quelque chose sur John Doe (nda : nom donné aux US au mort sans nom). Tout ceci allait leur prendre du temps et retarder la découverte de nouveaux éléments. Il rejoignit Lindsay qui examinaient les balles tirées lors de la fusillade du métro. Il l'observa un instant pour se rendre compte que la jeune femme avait les trait tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude était nettement visible dès qu'elle leva la tête du microscope.

- Du nouveau ? L'interrogea Mac.  
- Non, rien pour le moment. Les balles de la fusillade du métro proviennent de la même arme que celle qui a mitraillé la façade du commissariat. Par contre, la balle qui a touché Nick et celle qui tué notre inconnu proviennent d'une autre arme mais celle-ci ne figure pas dans la base de donnée des armes à feu, débita Lindsay en soupirant.  
- Et le rapport d'autopsie ?  
- Le docteur Syd vient de me le transmettre, notre inconnu est mort d'une balle en plein coeur. Il a trouvé des fibres et des cheveux sur la veste en cuir de la victime. J'ai envoyé le tout aux personnes concernées mais il est encore trop tôt pour avoir un résultat.  
- Et l'arme trouvée dans le tunnel ?  
- D'après le numéro de série, il s'agit de celle de l'officier Wardfield. Visiblement elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en servir.  
- Du nouveau sur le téléphone portable ?  
- Il appartient aussi à l'officier Wardfield. J'ai déjà demandé que l'on nous fasse parvenir la liste de ses communications. Je m'y mettrais dès que je l'aurais reçu.  
- Quels sont ses derniers appels reçus ou passés ?  
- Elle a appelé Flack, Danny, Stella, Nick ainsi que plusieurs autres policiers. Elle n'a pratiquement pas reçu d'appels personnels mis à part un seul, il y a trois jours, mais le numéro apparaît masqué. Il faut attendre les listings pour en savoir plus.  
- D'accord, il est près 22h vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
- Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques analyses urgentes à finir.  
- Lindsay vous tuer à la tâche ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite alors rentrez chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant demain matin huit heures, ordonna-t-il gentiment mais fermement à la jeune femme.

Lindsay savait que Mac avait raison mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de rentrer chez elle alors que deux de ses collègues étaient à l'hôpital et qu'un policier avait disparu. Elle avait sympathisé avec Jessica à son arrivée. Toutes deux nouvelles dans le service, elles avaient fait front face aux petites misères que certains de leurs collègues n'hésitaient pas à leur faire. Elles avaient souvent passé leurs soirées devant un bon film romantique, une bonne pizza et quelques mouchoirs en papiers. Toutes deux appréciaient ces moments de pure détente même s'ils s'étaient raréfiés depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien trois semaines que les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas passé une soirée ensemble. Au début Lindsay n'y avait pas particulièrement prêté attention, tout occupés qu'ils avaient été avec les différentes affaires qui avaient touché les membres de l'équipe, la mise à pied de Danny, l'agression de Stella, la mort d'Aiden. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait cherché à se détacher des personnes de qui elle se sentait proche. Lindsay enleva sa blouse blanche et alla chercher ses affaires dans le vestiaire. Mac avait raison, il était temps pour elle de rentrer et d'essayer de trouver un repos bien mérité.

*****

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de New York. Les lumières s'étaient allumées illuminant certains quartiers de mille et une couleurs. Les couloirs du New York Methodist Hospital étaient calmes. La relève du personnel médical avait eu lieu et tous les patients dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. Tous sauf un, Nick n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Warrick et le lieutenant Taylor n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de plus de détails sur cette dernière semaine, cette semaine qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il savait que l'autre CSI avec qui il était censé travailler avait été installé dans une chambre au bout du couloir après son opération. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui demander de lui raconter quelques anecdotes afin de réveiller sa mémoire défaillante ? Il regarda sa montre qui était posée sur la tablette à la tête du lit ; celle-ci marquait 22h15. Il soupira, il était déjà tard et sûrement que son collègue, comment s'appelait-il déjà... Ah oui Danny Messer, donc il était fort probable que ce dernier dorme déjà. Il resta là à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de le voir. S'il dormait, il reviendrait bien sagement dans sa chambre et essayerait de trouver le sommeil même s'il savait que celui-ci ne viendrait pas facilement.

Dans le couloir, un infirmier approchait de la chambre de Danny Messer. Il avait à la main un plateau avec plusieurs seringues ce qui, dans un hôpital, n'avait rien d'étrange. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, il ne voulait pas réveiller son occupant. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et le policier dormait paisiblement. Sans bruit, il s'approcha du lit et pris l'une des seringues sur le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la petite table de chevet. Il allongea le bras, planta l'aiguille dans la perfusion et pressa le piston. Un liquide incolore s'y diffusa rapidement. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait enfin réussi à accomplir sa mission, sa cible ne survivrait pas à cette attaque, il en était certain. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une ombre se dessina en contre jour.

- Que faites- vous là ? Demanda Nick en s'approchant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'homme paniqua, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas.

- Vous ? Vous devriez être mort ! Répliqua le pseudo infirmier en sortant une arme de la ceinture de son pantalon et en la pointant sur Nick.

Le Texan eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Il avait déjà vécu une scène similaire dans un tout autre contexte.

- Finalement, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, dit Max

Cette voix... Il l'avait déjà entendue mais Nick était incapable de se rappeler quand, et ce visage... Ce visage aussi lui était étrangement familier mais il était incapable de dire où il l'avait vu. Mais il fallait avouer que le fait d'avoir une arme pointée sur sa tête ne faisait rien pour améliorer son état psychologique.

- Contre le mur, les mains bien en vue ! Ordonna Max confiant tout en vissant un silencieux sur le canon de son arme.

La peur lui nouant l'estomac, Nick s'exécuta. Mieux valait pour le moment faire ce que cet individu lui ordonnait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une parade. Un mouvement derrière son agresseur attira son attention, Danny était en train de se réveiller.

- Mac ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cela suffit à distraire Max qui quitta des yeux Nick pendant assez de temps pour que celui-ci puisse s'élancer sur lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et chercha à lui faire lâcher son arme. Max repoussa le CSI contre le mur tandis que Danny appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières. Aucun des deux hommes ne souhaitait lâcher prise. Max se battait pour sa survie, certain de ne pas en réchapper s'il décevait encore une fois Giovanni. Nick luttait contre lui mais surtout il appelait de toutes ses forces les souvenirs qui effleuraient son esprit à se matérialiser. Danny suivait la scène en se demandant ce que fichait cette fichue infirmière de nuit ! Il ne pouvait hélas pas sortir de son lit pour porter secours à son collègue. Soudain le silence se fit, pesant, menaçant. Les deux combattants chutèrent sur le sol. Danny serra les dents en voyant Nick aussi inerte que son agresseur. Non... il ne pouvait pas... pas comme ça ! Alors qu'il tentait de lui sauver la vie. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une infirmière d'un âge certain qui lui demanda, d'une voix aigrie, ce qu'il désirait avant de remarquer les deux corps enchevêtrés.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diabolique Obsession_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Dans la grande propriété de l'Upper East Side, tout était silencieux. Ethan Worsingthon III était monté se coucher après avoir rendu visite à son " invitée ". Celle-ci dormait toujours et continuerait pendant au moins douze heures encore. Dylan n'y était pas allé de main morte avec les calmants. Le médecin était venu et avait soigné les pieds de la jeune femme. Il avait interdit qu'elle se lève pendant au moins trois jours à cause des quelques points de suture que lui avaient valu son escapade. L'entrepreneur avait triplé ses équipes et les nouveaux appartements de Jessica seraient prêts d'ici une semaine. Giovanni espérait que d'ici là, la jeune femme serait devenue plus raisonnable mais il en doutait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas flic pour rien. De plus, il savait de sources sûres que les recherches pour la retrouver ne seraient pas abandonnées de sitôt, surtout avec un partenaire qui avait des liens aussi solides avec la police scientifique. Il avait entendu parler du lieutenant Taylor par ses contacts au commissariat central et il savait qu'il avait fait de cette affaire une affaire personnelle. Accoudé au garde fou de la terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin de la propriété, Giovanni fumait sa troisième cigarette. Il était presque minuit et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Max ni du résultat de la mission. Celui-ci aurait dû l'appeler depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Il espérait seulement qu'il avait réussi à atteindre sa cible sinon ce serait la dernière erreur qu'il commettrait et puis cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de la police. Il éteignit sa cigarette et rentra dans sa chambre qui se trouvait à coté de la chambre bleue. Il enleva ses chaussures, s'allongea sur le lit et alluma la télévision à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder en attendant l'appel de son subordonné.

*****

Mac était en route pour son appartement lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de l'hôpital, un homme avait tenté de tuer Danny et Nick s'était interposé. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les deux membres de son équipe s'en était sortis indemnes. L'infirmière était restée très vague. Il avait appelé Flack qui devait le rejoindre sur place. Inquiet, il descendit de voiture, sa mallette à la main, et se précipita vers le cinquième étage. Il trouva le policier en train d'interroger l'infirmière de garde tandis que Warrick inspectait la chambre de Danny tout en discutant avec le CSI. Celui-ci lui racontait la bagarre qui avait eu lieu avec autant de précision qu'il pouvait. Un homme gisait à terre dans une mare de sang. Les cheveux coupés courts et rouquin, il portait une tenue d'infirmier mais ne portait aucun badge d'identification.

- Flack ?  
- Ah Mac... Danny a eu beaucoup de chance que Nick ait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite.  
- Comment vont-ils ?  
- Danny va aussi bien que possible, il l'a échappé belle, ce malade a tenté de le tuer en mettant quelque chose dans sa perfusion.  
- On sait ce que c'est ?  
- Non mais ça l'a rendu malade... D'après le médecin, ça devrait passer dans une douzaine d'heures. J'ai déjà envoyé la perf au labo  
- Et Nick ?  
- Stokes est en train d'être examiné par un médecin. Il a quelques bleus et une grande coupure au niveau du bras. Dans leur bagarre, ils ont fait tomber la carafe d'eau et le verre. Quand ils se sont effondrés, Stokes s'est coupé et a pris un sacre coup à la tête contre le lit.  
- Bien, il est temps d'essayer de trouver des réponses. Dès que les gens de la morgue seront là, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.  
- Mac...  
- Ecoutez, vous êtes sur le pont depuis plus d'une semaine, ne me dites pas le contraire, j'ai des yeux pour voir que vous n'êtes pratiquement pas repassé chez vous depuis que l'officier Johnson a été blessé. Vous ne me servez à rien si vous tombez de fatigue. Je vais demander que Danny et Nick aient une protection rapprochée.  
- Ne pensez-vous pas que celui qui en veut à Danny va vouloir recommencer s'il apprend que leur tueur a échoué ?  
- C'est une possibilité...  
- Ecoutez, intervint Warrick qui suivait la discussion depuis le début, il y a peut-être un moyen pour leur faire croire le contraire et cela peut nous faire gagner du temps.  
- Je vous écoute, fit Mac curieux d'entendre le plan de son collègue de Las Vegas.

En quelques mots, il expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête. Mac acquiesça, l'idée était très bonne et méritait d'être étudiée plus à fond. Pour le moment, il devait se remettre au travail et récolter le plus d'indices possible. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient enfin à avoir une piste sérieuse qui les mènerait vers les personnes qui séquestraient l'officier Wardfield. Danny avait été transféré dans la chambre de Nick, ce qui allait faciliter leur surveillance à tous les deux. Cela promettait d'être encore une longue nuit, pensa Mac en récupérant son appareil photo et en prenant des clichés du cadavre.

*****

Le soleil était levé depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Jessica émergea enfin de son sommeil forcé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut la chambre où elle s'était éveillée le jour d'avant, du moins supposa-t-elle qu'il s'agissait du jour d'avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle était restée inconsciente. Les mains attachées au montant du lit par des menottes l'empêchaient se lever. Chose dont elle n'avait aucune envie, la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur la plante des pieds irradiait presque jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Elle serra les dents et tenta de se libérer quand même, elle savait que c'était peine perdue mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer.

Giovanni regarda avec satisfaction son patron lire le journal ainsi que la confirmation de la réussite de la mission qu'il avait confié à Max. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie, il était rassuré quant à la continuation du plan. Il leur fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de briser leur invitée et il avait une petite idée en tête qu'il avait soumise à son patron. Il ne lui fallait que son aval pour la mettre à exécution. Il suivit Ethan Worsingthon III jusqu'à la chambre bleue tandis que Teresa, la cuisinière, préparait le plateau pour leur invitée.

- Ah je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée, nota Worsingthon en entrant dans la pièce avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les nouvelles étaient excellentes.

Jessica préféra ne pas répondre, inutile d'énerver son ravisseur sans raisons valables.

- Je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir dû vous attacher mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour que vous restiez sagement allongée, sauf si vous préférez dormir durant les trois prochains jours.

Jess ravala la remarque sarcastique qui lui monta aux lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la courtepointe bleu pastel.

- Ma chère amie, je sais que vous êtes furieuse contre moi et je peux le comprendre... Si, si je vous l'assure... Mais je ne fais tout cela que pour votre bien. Je ne voudrais qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à votre collègue.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle savait que Nick était mort, assassiné par l'homme appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte, donc ce fou ne devait pas parler de lui. Alors de quel collègue... Elle comprit soudain de qui il parlait... Elle se sentait au bord de la nausée. Cet homme, qui prétendait l'aimer et qui la retenait contre sa volonté, lui avait enlevé deux de ses meilleurs amis en vingt-quatre heures. Nul doute qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Mais quel genre d'amour était-ce là?

- Vous mentez ! Danny n'est pas mort ! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix haineuse. Il a seulement été blessé à la jambe pendant la fusillade.  
- Et pourtant, le journal de ce matin dit le contraire, répondit Ethan avec un calme énervant tout en affichant un sourire malsain.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais penser que vous n'avez rien à voir avec la mort de deux de mes amis ? C'est vous qui êtes derrière ses fusillades ! Ne dites pas le contraire, je ne vous croirais pas !  
- Je voulais juste vous prouver que votre métier est trop dangereux et que cette profession n'est pas digne d'une femme aussi intelligente que vous. La mort de votre collègue n'est qu'un tragique accident et ne fait que prouver à quel point j'étais dans le vrai. Si vous ne me croyez pas, lisez l'article vous-même, dit-il en lui tendant le journal.

Giovanni s'approcha, lui détacha les mains puis retourna à son poste contre la porte. Jessica se frotta les poignets pour rétablir la circulation avant de prendre le journal. La fusillade du métro occupait la première page avec des photos des lieux, des victimes ensanglantées et en gros titre on pouvait lire : **_"Fusillade dans le métro, 2 morts et des dizaines de blessés"_**. Aucune mention n'était faite à sa disparition. L'article se trouvait en page trois. Le journaliste analysait les faits sans toutefois révéler quelque chose qu'elle ne sache déjà. Puis, au bas de la page, dans un encart, deux photos attirèrent son attention. Danny et Nick lui souriaient. Les photos étaient visiblement celle de leurs badges d'identification. D'un doigt, elle traça le contour de leurs visages et s'attarda sur celui de Danny qui avait son air de chenapan prêt à faire une nouvelle bêtise. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux tandis qu'elle lisait l'article mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer ses amis devant ces deux hommes qui étaient responsable de leur mort.

_" **La police de New York est en deuil**._

_Ce matin, le corps de Danny Messer, expert de la police scientifique, a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre du New York Methodist Hospital. Messer était hospitalisé suite à la fusillade qui a eu lieu dans le métro hier matin. Il semblerait qu'il ait succombé une crise cardiaque suite à ses blessures. Rappelons qu'à la suite de cette même fusillade, un autre membre de la police scientifique, Nick Stokes, a trouvé la mort d'une balle en pleine tête en essayant d'arrêter les tireurs. Le lieutenant Mac Taylor, supérieur direct des deux victimes, s'est refusé à tous commentaires. [...] Une cérémonie aura lieu dans l'intimité à l'église catholique de L'Immaculée Conception à Allerton, mercredi prochain. Nous présentons nos condoléances aux familles Messer et Stokes ainsi qu'à leurs collègues de la police de New York. "_

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, Nick et Danny étaient tous les deux morts. Ce n'était pas juste... Et tout ça pourquoi ? Se révolta-t-elle. Pour qu'un millionnaire excentrique puisse lui prouver une théorie vaseuse ! Un léger coup frappé à la porte annonça le petit déjeuner. Giovanni posa le plateau sur le lit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos amis, reprit Ethan en s'essayant à coté de la jeune femme dont les yeux ne quittaient les deux photos.  
- Sortez, murmura la jeune femme.  
- Jessica Ann, je suis sûr que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû prendre des mesures...  
- Sortez, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix plus forte.  
- Ma chère...  
- Sortez ! Hurla-t-elle en jetant le plateau à terre. Allez-vous-en !

Ethan regarda son second qui haussa les épaules. Giovanni prit l'un des poignets de la jeune femme qui n'opposa aucune résistance et l'attacha de nouveau au montant du lit. Tous deux sortirent en silence.

- Quand elle se sera calmée, demandez à Sonia de l'aider à faire sa toilette. Je dois me rendre au bureau, j'ai un conseil d'administration. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, je devrais être de retour en début d'après-midi.  
- Bien Monsieur, répondit Giovanni.  
- Demandez à Edgar de préparer un menu spécial pour ce soir.

Ethan rajusta sa veste, longea le couloir et descendit l'escalier. Son manteau et son attaché-case l'attendaient sur une chaise du hall d'entrée. Victor, le chauffeur, devait déjà être en train de l'attendre. Après la réunion, il irait faire quelques emplettes pour sa dulcinée dans les meilleurs magasins de la ville.

*****

Pour une fois la nuit avait été calme et Grissom s'était plongé dans la paperasse bien à contrecoeur. Il avait fini par rattraper un peu de son retard et maintenant il lisait le rapport d'autopsie du dernier cas dont il s'occupait. Il y avait trop d'incohérences dans cette affaire et ce dossier ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Sa concentration était telle qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir à toute volée laissant entrer Catherine avec Greg sur les talons.

- Grissom ! Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? Demanda Catherine à bout de souffle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu les nouvelles. Le plan était vraiment sans faille et il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs éléments pour aider leurs collègues de New York. Nick ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur garde du corps que Warrick.

- Gil comment pouvez-vous restez aussi calme alors que...  
- Alors que quoi ? Demanda celui-ci en levant enfin la tête du rapport qu'il étudiait avec attention.  
- Grissom, une journaliste vient d'annoncer la mort de Nick et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? S'indigna Catherine  
- Le lieutenant Taylor m'a appelé il y a deux heures. Nick va très bien, quelques bleus, quelques bosses et une coupure au bras qui lui a valu une dizaine de point de suture.  
- Pardon ? Fit Greg interloqué  
- Il semblerait que quelqu'un en veuille à l'inspecteur Messer, Mac a décidé de les mettre tous les deux sous protection. Et quelle meilleure protection que de les faire passer tous les deux pour morts ?  
- Vous voulez dire que...  
- Que tout ce que vous avez entendu à la télévision est faux ? C'est exact. Brillante idée, non ? Jubila-t-il.  
- Ouais, excellente, murmura Greg  
- Vous pourrez féliciter Warrick quand il rentrera  
- A parce qu'en plus cette idée est de lui ? S'enquit Catherine qui se demandait si tout à coup elle n'avait pas atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

Des talons claquèrent dans le couloir. Sara marchait à grandes enjambées. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre à la radio. Il lui fallait savoir si ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai.

- Vous avez écouté les informations ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Catherine et Greg se regardèrent puis tous deux regardèrent Grissom qui semblait étonné de l'amplitude que prenait la nouvelle.

- Attendez, on vient d'annoncer la mort de Nick, et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il comptait pour vous, s'emballa-t-elle sans laisser le temps à qui que se soit de dire quoi que se soit.  
- Sara, tenta de l'interrompre Greg.  
- Non mais c'est vrai ! On a quand même travaillé avec lui pendant cinq ans...  
- Sara, l'interrompit Grissom. Nick est bel et bien vivant.  
- Vivant... Vivant... Mais enfin... Comment... ?  
- C'est pour sa propre sécurité, expliqua Greg qui s'amusait de l'embarras de sa collègue.  
- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
- Parce que, ma chère Sara, intervint Grissom en regardant sa subordonnée par-dessus ses lunettes, vous êtes charmante quand vous êtes en colère, termina Gil en sortant de la pièce laissant tout ce petit monde abasourdit

Catherine et Greg se regardèrent. Avaient-ils rêvé ou Grissom avait bien dit ce qu'ils avaient cru entendre ? Ils sortirent à leur tour du bureau, laissant Sara qui semblait transformée en statue de sel.

*****

Warrick s'étira longuement. Il venait de passer quatre heures à dormir dans le fauteuil de la chambre où avaient été transférés Danny et Nick. Il se redressa, passa ses mains sur son visage avant de remarquer que Nick l'observait. Danny n'était pas dans son lit, il avait été emmené pour faire une radio.

- Bien dormi ?  
- J'ai connu mieux, répondit l'afro-américain en se levant.  
- Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table, indiqua Nick qui avait été réveillé lors du passage de la femme de service.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais le café de Greg me manque, déclara Warrick en buvant une gorgée de l'amer breuvage qui avait à peine le goût du café.  
- Bah, Tina doit t'en faire du meilleur. Rien ne vaut un bon café maison après une nuit de...  
- Je crois que tu en as assez dit, l'interrompit-il d'un air renfrogné.  
- Je pensais que tout allait bien avec elle.  
- Je vais y aller. J'ai du boulot, éluda Warrick en évitant le regard de son ami.  
- Attends... Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti mais je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de t'épancher, vieux frère !

Warrick eut soudain l'impression de retrouver le Nick d'avant " l'évènement ". Celui qui était insouciant et dragueur, celui qui n'avait pas été enterré vivant dans un cercueil de plexiglas et mangé par des fourmis. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas le moment. Après, peut-être que lorsque tout serait terminé, il le pourrait mais pas maintenant.

- Evite de draguer toutes les infirmières pendant mon absence, lança-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

*****

Warrick examinait les photos qu'il avait prises la veille. Il avait fait cela des milliers de fois mais quelque chose, peut-être la fatigue ou le décalage horaire, lui semblait différent. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Les paroles de Nick lui revinrent en mémoire. _Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de t'épancher, vieux frère !_ Oui, il était là, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, pour un bref laps de temps, et il en était heureux mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Il avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même ! Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Lindsay qui occupait le labo voisin. La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait les traits tirés malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait pris. Elle se sentit rougir lorsque Warrick lui rendit son sourire et eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur l'étude de l'arme qui avait tué l'agresseur de Danny. Ce dernier ne parut rien remarquer et prit une loupe pour vérifier un détail sur un cliché. Alors qu'il était enfin concentré sur sa tache et avait complètement occulté le monde extérieur, son portable sonna.

- Brown, lâcha-t-il en se demandant qui l'importunait au plus mauvais moment.  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour m'apprendre la mort de Nick. Dire que je l'ai apprise par une collègue qui a vu un reportage à la télévision !  
- Tina, que veux-tu ? Demanda Warrick en essayant de garder son calme, ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire dès qu'ils se parlaient.  
- Ce que je veux ? Comment ça ce que je veux ?  
- Je travaille.  
- Ton travail, tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche depuis quelque temps ! Moi aussi, je travaille, je fais des gardes à l'hôpital plusieurs nuits par semaine mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché de me débrouiller pour passer du temps avec toi.  
- C'était le cas cette nuit ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Tina surprise.  
- Je me doutais que tu t'inquiéterais en voyant le journal ce matin, je t'ai donc appelé vers quatre heures trente, avant de dormir un peu, mais tu n'étais pas à la maison.  
- Tu ne vas pas faire comme l'autre fois ? Tu vas encore imaginer des choses et...  
- Où étais-tu ? S'enquit-il d'un ton froid.  
- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, lorsque tu m'as vu au casino, que je t'organisais une fête pour ton anniversaire. Et comment tu m'as remercié, en me menaçant de me mettre dehors !  
- Tina, où étais-tu hier soir, répéta Warrick qui se souvenait encore parfaitement de la scène.

Il se trouvait dans le pc de sécurité d'un casino où avait eu lieu un crime. Il recherchait un homme dans la foule et avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'il avait découvert sa femme en compagnie d'un étranger. Incapable d'attendre, il l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir, alors qu'il l'avait en direct sur l'écran vidéo, en prétendant se trouver chez sa manucure. Il l'avait confondu et lui avait demandé de ne pas rentrer chez eux. Elle avait alors prétendu organiser une fête pour son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'une soirée dans un casino n'était pas vraiment le mieux pour lui, eu égard à ses anciens problèmes de jeu, elle avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'elle annulait tout. Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir piégée mais leur couple n'allait pas très bien depuis leur mariage, mariage qui avait été une lourde erreur. Warrick s'en était rendu compte peu de temps après. Il se rappelait encore la déception de sa grand-mère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était marié dans un drive-in à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. La vieille femme avait détesté Tina dès leur première rencontre. Elle ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement mais Warrick la connaissait trop bien pour ignorer la lueur de déception dans son regard.

- Je... J'étais sortie avec des amies.  
- Je vois.  
- Warrick, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
- Ton ex était là ?  
- Oui mais cela n'a rien...  
- Je préférerais que tu ne sois plus là à mon retour à Las Vegas.  
- Pardon ? S'exclama Tina surprise.  
- J'ai vraiment souhaité donner une deuxième chance à notre couple, Tina, je t'assure mais... je dois être honnête, se marier à été une erreur.  
- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas...  
- Je vais contacter un avocat.  
- Warrick, je...

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire aussi coupa-t-il la conversation. Sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Il se sentit soulagé d'un poids énorme et prêt à se consacrer entièrement à son travail et à Nick. Il allait tout faire pour être de nouveau digne de son amitié et l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

*****

Horatio Caine était de très mauvaise humeur. La nuit avait été courte et les nouvelles qu'il avait entendues ne faisaient rien pour l'améliorer. L'équipe de New York, avec qui il avait collaboré à plusieurs reprises, avait perdu deux de ses membres. Il ne connaissait pas Nick Stokes mais son chemin avait croisé celui de Danny Messer et il avait apprécié son dynamisme et son intelligence ainsi que son sens de l'humour. Cette nouvelle avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. La mort de Timothy Speedle avait ébranlé toute l'équipe. Chacun avait été touché à différents degrés, mais Horatio s'était senti à la fois coupable de n'avoir pu éviter ce décès mais surtout, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette sensation de vide qui l'avait submergé quand Speed était mort dans ses bras. Il pouvait donc sans difficulté imaginer ce que son ami Mac Taylor et son équipe étaient en train de traverser. Calleigh vint le rejoindre, une feuille entre les mains.

- Horatio ? Je viens de recevoir cette demande de New York. Horatio ? Tout va bien ?  
- Pas vraiment. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je viens de recevoir cette demande du lieutenant Taylor de New York. Ces têtes ne te disent rien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le feuillet.

Il parut réfléchir pendant un instant avant d'aller jusqu'à son bureau. Il sortit plusieurs dossiers qu'il gardait dans un tiroir, c'était celui des affaires non résolues et qu'Horatio ne voulait pas classer. Il en prit plusieurs avant de tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit et compara les photos avec celles envoyées par New York. Les deux correspondaient. Leurs suspects dans un cambriolage sanglant dans un magasin de liqueurs quelques mois auparavant venaient de trouver la mort dans la grande pomme. Cela résolvait du coup leur affaire et la famille des victimes pourraient enfin trouver la paix.

- Transmets-leur le dossier tout de suite, Calleigh. Le lieutenant Taylor a perdu deux hommes, il ne faudrait pas qu'il en perde un troisième.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Tu n'as pas vu les infos ?  
- Non, je viens de passer trois heures en balistique à essayer d'identifier les armes qui ont servie dans la fusillade entre gangs.  
- Danny Messer et un de ses collègues ont été tués dans un échange de coup de feu dans une station de métro en pleine heure de pointe, et un policier qui a tenté de poursuivre les tireurs a disparu.  
- J'avais entendu pour la fusillade mais je n'avais pas réalisé que les victimes travaillaient pour Mac. Vous êtes sûr pour le policier ? Parce que rien n'a transpiré dans les nouvelles.  
- Ils ont tût l'information pour la protéger.  
- Je comprends. J'envoie le dossier de suite et Horatio... Dites à Mac que je suis désolée pour ses hommes.

Calleigh sortit laissant le lieutenant de la police scientifique de Miami plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'assit, prit le téléphone et appela son collègue de New York.

*****

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau de Mac, ainsi que Warrick qui avait rapidement trouvé ses marques. La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil volées, la fatigue était visible sur tous les visages. Il était temps de faire le point sur les différentes affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on a ? Demanda Mac en se tournant vers son équipe.  
- Les balles tirées à Atlantic Avenue correspondent comme des soeurs jumelles à celles tirées sur le commissariat. Je n'ai retrouvé aucune empreinte exploitable, expliqua Lindsay. Par contre, c'est une arme différente qui a été utilisée pour tirer sur Nick et tuer notre inconnu du métro.  
- Inconnu qui ne l'est plus, enchaîna Stella. On a reçu cela ce matin de la part du lieutenant Caine de la police scientifique de Miami. Notre John Doe s'appelle Arthur Wenham. Il a un casier chargé : cambriolage, vol de voitures et trafics en tout genre. Il était recherché en Floride pour meurtre, un hold-up qui a mal tourné. Le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il a un complice.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Sheldon, notre inconnu de l'hôpital.  
- Bravo... Max Sydows, ils se sont rencontrés au Everglades Correctional Center, ils partageaient la même cellule.  
- Que faisaient-ils à New York ? S'enquit Warrick.  
- C'est la grande question, dit Stella en haussant les épaules. New York est une grande ville et leur repaire peut-être n'importe où.  
- Oui mais, pourquoi s'en prendre à Danny ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Leurs chemins ne se sont jamais croisés, nota Flack.  
- Ce sont des hommes de mains, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour monter ce genre de choses seuls, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui donne les ordres. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à à trouver qui tire les ficelles, conclut Mac. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?  
- Eddy Vasquez a été tué avec la même arme qu'Arthur Wenham, lâcha Lindsay.  
- Cela confirme que toutes ces affaires sont liées.  
- C'est une possibilité. J'ai trouvé trente mille dollars en petites coupures dans diverses cachettes dans sa chambre, ajouta Warrick en tendant un dossier à Mac.  
- On peut en toute logique déduire qu'il a été payé pour faire quelque chose. Tirer sur le commissariat par exemple.  
- C'est une possibilité. Sheldon vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans l'appartement de Jessica ? Ou sur son mystérieux interlocuteur d'il y a deux jours.  
- J'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en donnant un dossier à Mac. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un admirateur secret dont les initiales sont E.W. Elle a tout gardé, les cartes, les lettres les mails, tout.  
- Envoyez tout ca à Nancy, elle en tirera peut être quelque chose.  
- On vient de recevoir la liste des appels qu'elle a reçus ces soixante-douze dernières heures. Et si je me fie à ce que Hawkes nous a dit, nous avons un grand gagnant, dit Flack.  
- Qui cela ? S'enquit Mac avec curiosité.  
- Ethan Worsingthon III.  
- Le millionnaire ?  
- C'est cela même. Nous avons enquêté sur la mort de l'un de ses collaborateurs, je me souviens qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Jess. Quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, elle a juste haussé les épaules.  
- Eh bien allons voir ce don Juan, répliqua Mac en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Flack vous venez ?

Don soupira, il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient retrouver Jess et, se promit-il intérieurement, il parlerait à la jeune femme, dès qu'elle serait en état de l'écouter. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ne savait pas si elle était vivante ou morte, ce qu'elle était en train de subir pendant sa captivité. Il n'était guère croyant mais il lança tout de même une prière muette pour qu'un petit miracle se produise et qu'ils retrouvent sa partenaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

*****

Pendant ce temps là, Jessica était au bord de la crise nerf. Après l'annonce de la mort de ses amis et le départ de ses geôliers, elle avait laissé éclater sa peine. Elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait tant voulu leur dire à quel point elle était heureuse de les avoir pour amis. Elle aurait voulu parler à Nick et tenter de le convaincre de rentrer à Las Vegas. Elle savait que sa place était là-bas, elle aurait voulu convaincre Danny de tenter sa chance avec Lindsay, elle pouvait les voir flirter sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant tout cela était du domaine du passé. Son estomac grogna, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Elle regarda la montre digitale sur la table de nuit. Elle marquait 12h45. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passage à Ethan Worsingthon III et à son domestique. Celui-ci posa un plateau sur le lit et Ethan s'assit près d'elle. Il avait décidé de la nourrir de gré ou de force. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade. Il y avait là des mets fins et délicieux ainsi que des fruits. Malgré la faim qui la tenaillait, son estomac se souleva à la vue de toute cette nourriture.

- Ma chère, dit Worsingthon, sur un ton doucereux, je suis impardonnable. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous n'aviez rien mangé depuis votre arrivée ici. Il est temps, je crois, de réparer cet incroyable oubli.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Jessica sèchement.  
- Voyons, soyez raisonnable. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à laisser Giovanni accomplir cette tâche.

La mention de ce prénom fit frissonner la jeune femme. Cet homme était responsable de la mort de ses collègues et il la tuerait sans aucun remords si son maître le lui demandait, mieux valait ne pas avoir affaire à lui. Elle se laissa donc nourrir sans rien dire tandis qu'Ethan continuait son petit discours qu'elle écoutait à peine.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu. Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, nous nous marierons dans la plus stricte intimité et nous partirons pour un très long voyage de noces en Europe pour commencer. Venise, Florence, Rome, Berlin, Londres et surtout Paris sont des endroits délicieux et qu'une vraie dame du monde doit avoir visité. Je vous emmènerais chez les meilleurs couturiers, il vous faut une garde robe digne de votre nouveau rang... Bien sûr, un détour par la place Vendôme sera de mise. Je vais vous couvrir de bijoux. Rien ne sera trop beau pour vous ma princesse, débita-t-il avec passion tout en nourrissant Jessica qui sentait sa patience s'épuiser à chaque parole.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix de ce personnage qui était persuadé qu'il avait tous les droits sur elle. Elle se demandait si son coéquipier était à sa recherche et si Mac et son équipe pourraient trouver assez d'indices pour la retrouver. Son coéquipier... C'était un drôle d'oiseau lui aussi. Grand, brun, un humour parfois déplacé et cynique et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer. Elle avait travaillé plusieurs années à New York avant de retourner vivre au Texas à la mort de son père adoptif, pour aider sa mère, puis elle était revenue dans cette ville qui l'avait toujours attirée et où elle avait grandit jusqu'à la mort de ses parents biologiques. Elle avait connu plusieurs coéquipiers dans sa carrière mais avec aucun elle n'avait eu de liens aussi serrés. Il avait une manière de lui parler, de la protéger sans vraiment en avoir l'air mais surtout, il savait écouter. Quand les affaires qu'ils traitaient se terminaient mal, quand la pression devenait trop forte ou quand toutes ces tragédies qu'ils traversaient tous les jours devenaient trop pénibles à porter, il était là, toujours prêt à dire les mots qu'il fallait pour soulager sa peine. Son père adoptif, le révérend Thunder Malloy, lui avait inculqué l'amour et le respect des autres ainsi que la compassion. Elle avait néanmoins appris à garder une certaine distance pour se protéger. Parfois, dans ce métier si rude, il était difficile de garder cette distance. La voix de Worsingthon la ramena à la réalité. Il continuait à parler sur un ton badin.

- Avant de partir pour notre voyage de noces, nous irons faire nos adieux à vos collègues, du moins à l'inspecteur Messer, parce que M. Stokes doit être rapatrié vers votre Texas natal. C'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire. Même si aller dans le Bronx c'est vraiment tomber bien bas, il s'agit de votre ami. Nous irons fleurir sa tombe au Woodlanwn Cemetery.

Jessica regarda Ethan... Avait-elle rêvé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Fleurir la tombe de Danny, elle eut soudain envie de rire.

**_Flash Back_**

_Il était presque minuit et ils tous encore étaient attablés dans ce bar pour rendre hommage à celle qui avait été une excellente collègue et qui avait périe aux mains d'un fou, Aiden Burn. Même à travers la mort, elle avait réussi à les guider vers le coupable à travers différents indices. Mac avait tout fait selon les règles pour que le meurtrier ne s'en sorte pas malgré la colère qu'il ressentait. Après leur service, ils s'étaient tous réunis pour se souvenir d'elle. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils en étaient venus à parler de la mort._

_- Je ne veux pas servir de dessert à toutes ces bestioles, affirma Danny avec véhémence. Rien que cette idée me flanque des cheveux gris. Non, non, non, je veux être incinéré, et mes cendres devront être répandues du haut de la statue de la liberté.  
- Là, je crois que vous rêvez Danny, dit Stella en se retenant à peine de rire.  
- Pourquoi cela ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.  
- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que l'on va autoriser vos restes à tomber sur la tête de nos très chers touristes ?  
- Mmmmm... alors depuis l'Empire State Building ? C'est assez haut ? Mes cendres n'atteindront que les petits oiseaux.  
- Les pauvres oiseaux, répliqua Lindsay en essayant en vain de garder son sérieux. _

_Ils partirent tous d'un éclat de rire, même Mac qui d'habitude était si sérieux se laissait aller. _

_- Et vous Stella ? Demanda à son tour Danny.  
- Oh moi... J'ai décidé que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je serais enterrée sur la terre de mes ancêtres sur une petite île grecque. Et vous, Flack ?  
- Ah moi c'est simple, je serai inhumé dans le caveau familial, mon grand père avait pris toutes les dispositions pour cela il y a plus de soixante ans.  
- Eh ben, ils sont prévoyants dans votre famille, dit Lindsay.  
- Pourquoi ils ne le sont pas dans le Montana ? Demanda Danny qui ne manquait aucune occasion de la taquiner.  
- Oh que si... Mon arrière grand-père a lui aussi fait construire un caveau dans le petit cimetière de la ville afin que toute la famille puisse être réunie dans l'au-delà.  
- Et toi, Jessica ? Lança Flack qui trouvait sa partenaire curieusement silencieuse.  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je serais enterrée là où je tomberais. Le lieu où mon corps sera n'empêchera en rien aux personnes qui resteront derrière d'avoir une pensée pour moi de temps en temps. L'amour que l'on porte à une personne décédée ne se voit pas au nombre de fois où l'on va sur sa tombe. Cet amour, il vient de là, continua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son coeur._

_Le silence retomba parmi le petit groupe. Ce que venait de dire la jeune femme était très juste. Ils n'allaient pas moins aimer Aiden ou l'oublier parce qu'ils n'iraient pas sur sa tombe. Le tout était qu'elle reste présente dans leur mémoire, alors elle resterait indéfiniment en vie. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Danny était vivant... Ils avaient peut-être trop bu cette nuit là mais celui-ci avait été très sérieux quant à son incinération. Si Messer était vivant alors peut-être que... que Nick était lui aussi en vie ? Elle se sentit plus légère, il y avait de l'espoir... Son regard s'attarda sur Ethan Worsingthon qui continuait son petit monologue. Il était en train de lui donner moult détails sur la cérémonie de leur prochain mariage et soudain des doutes l'assaillirent... Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la retrouver avant que ce malade ne mène ses projets à bien... Non, non se morigéna-t-elle, Don ne la laisserait pas tomber, pourtant une partie d'elle continuait à se demander si son coéquipier la cherchait et s'il allait la retrouver à temps. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa détresse et sa confusion mais au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

*****

Mac conduisait en silence. De temps à autre, il jetait un oeil au policier. Il avait remarqué l'inquiétude de Flack mais aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux, une espèce de rage mêlée à un désespoir grandissant. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années auparavant quand un jour Claire avait été prise en otage alors qu'elle allait tout simplement remettre un chèque à la banque. Il avait la même expression tandis qu'il attendait avec les autres familles des victimes que les prisonniers soient libérés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Flack était amoureux de sa coéquipière. Il était temps, pensa-t-il. Connaissant un peu la jeune femme, cela allait être un challenge intéressant à observer. Ils arrivèrent à une grille peinte en noir. Mac et Flack descendirent de voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte. Après s'être identifiés, une petite porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite. Ils longèrent une grande allée qui allait tout droit sur l'entrée principale. Le majordome leur ouvrit et les emmena jusqu'au bureau de son employeur. A l'étage, Giovanni entra dans la chambre et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son patron. Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit non s'en avoir donné l'ordre à son second de faire taire la jeune femme dont le visage s'était illuminé quand elle avait entendu le mot POLICE.

- Un seul mot, un seul et ton coéquipier est mort, c'est compris ?

Jessica hocha la tête. Cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule. Ses yeux verts et froids ne montraient aucun sentiment, aucun remord. Son visage impassible lui rappelait son instructeur à l'école de police de Dallas qui avait cherché par tous les moyens à lui faire abandonner son choix de carrière. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme s'approche de son partenaire. Elle ferait son possible pour le protéger même si son instinct lui commandait de faire quelque chose pour signaler sa présence.

Dans le bureau au rez-de-chaussée, Ethan Worsingthon III se comportait en parfait gentleman. Il accueillit ses visiteurs avec le sourire et dévisagea discrètement le partenaire de sa fiancée. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir lorsqu'il avait enquêté avec Jessica sur la mort de son secrétaire particulier. C'était un bel homme, grand, élancé, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude, de la rage et de la frustration derrière un visage calme en apparence. Pas étonnant que Jessica se sente aussi proche de lui. Un instant il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de cible. Parce qu'à bien le regarder, il avait l'impression que le policier était aux abois, comme le serait un amant dont le bien le plus cher aurait été volé. Mais cela ne pouvait être, tenta de se convaincre Ethan Worsingthon III, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait commis une erreur et cela n'arrivait jamais. Cela lui était totalement insupportable.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil derrière un énorme bureau en bois massif. Je vous en prie, prenez place. Puis-je vous faire servir quelque chose ?  
- Non merci, répondit Mac. Connaissez-vous l'inspecteur Jessica Wardfield ?  
- Il me semble que c'est l'un des inspecteurs qui a enquêté sur la mort de William Deckers, mon secrétaire particulier.  
- Il vous semble ? Répéta Flack d'une voix sarcastique. Alors comment se fait-il que nous ayons retrouvé un dossier rempli de cartes, de lettre et de mails de votre part dans l'appartement de ma coéquipière ?

Ethan Worsingthon resta un instant silencieux. Visiblement, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au policier pour justifier ce petit mensonge.

- D'accord, d'accord... Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas mettre votre collègue dans l'embarras. Miss Wardfield et moi nous nous fréquentons depuis la fin de votre enquête, inspecteur.

Cette réponse sembla déstabiliser le policier. Ce n'était pas possible quand est-ce que Jessica aurait eu le temps d'avoir une aventure, et qui plus est avec l'un des hommes les plus en vue de Manhattan ?

- Vous vous fréquentez ? Reprit Mac qui s'était aperçu du trouble de l'inspecteur. Vous étiez intimes ?  
- Je voulais lui proposer d'officialiser notre relation mais elle voulait attendre encore un peu, elle trouvait que le moment n'était pas approprié.  
- Et c'est pour cela que vous l'avez appelé sur son portable, il y a quarante-huit heures ?  
- Nous nous sommes, comment dire, un peu disputés. Je voulais m'excuser mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle peut être très butée quand elle le veut.  
- A qui le dites-vous, répliqua Mac en faisant un signe discret à Flack pour qu'il le laisse mener la conversation.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jess ? S'enquit Ethan avec une inquiétude à peine feinte.  
- Elle a disparu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Nous ne savons pas qui la détient, pourquoi ou même si elle est encore en vie.  
- Seigneur, murmura le millionnaire, y a-t- il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider dans vos investigations ?  
- Rien pour le moment, répondit Mac en se levant. Au fait, quand l'inspecteur Wardfield est-elle venue ici pour la dernière fois ?  
- Il y a quatre ou cinq jours, nous avons dîné ensemble. J'ai pensé que son travail l'accaparait et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de m'appeler. Cela lui arrive souvent quand elle travaille sur une grosse affaire. Et je n'ai pas un emploi du temps qui me laisse beaucoup de temps libre.  
- Elle ne vous a rien dit de spécial ? Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète ?  
- Inquiète ? Elle l'était depuis la fusillade contre le commissariat central, mais mis à part cela, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Vous savez, elle parle assez rarement de son travail quand nous sommes ensembles.  
- Bien, je vous remercie de votre aide, dit Mac en serrant la main Ethan qui jubilait intérieurement.  
- Si je puis faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider à retrouver Jessica, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.  
- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit Mac avec un petit sourire en coin.

Edgar les raccompagna. Les mains dans les poches, Flack bouillonnait de colère. Comment Jessica pouvait sortir avec un type pareil ? Quelle arrogance ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ment, annonça Flack  
- C'est certain. Pourtant il est convaincu de ce qu'il raconte.  
- Vous croyez qu'il divague ?  
- Je crois que tout ce qu'il nous a dit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel pour lui, sauf pour la raison de son appel à Jessica, sa voix tremblait légèrement. De plus, vous croyez vraiment que votre partenaire ne vous aurait rien dit de cette aventure ? J'en doute fortement.  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est lui qui a orchestré toute cette affaire ?  
- C'est une hypothèse qu'il nous faut prendre en considération.  
- D'accord mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vouloir tuer Danny ? Ce gars ne le connaît même pas, il ne l'a même jamais rencon...

Flack s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il venait de voir quelque chose sur les gravillons. La substance avait noirci mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à du sang.

- Mac, regardez. Vous croyez que c'est ce que je pense ?  
- Ca m'en a tout l'air mais je ne peux faire de relevé. Nous sommes dans une propriété privée et nous n'avons aucun mandat.  
- Oui mais la vie de ma partenaire est en jeu, au diable le mandat ! S'exclama le policier  
- Don, je sais que vous été inquiet pour Jessica mais voulez-vous que ce type s'en sorte à cause d'un vice de procédure ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non.

Quelque chose de brillant dans l'herbe, sur le bord de l'allée, attira l'attention de Mac qui laissa tomber son calepin qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé afin de pouvoir se baisser sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'homme qui les surveillait depuis une fenêtre du premier étage. Il ramassa son carnet en même temps qu'une gourmette dont le fermoir était cassé. Sans s'attarder, ils quittèrent la propriété. Une fois en voiture, Mac montra sa trouvaille au policier qui pâlit.

- Vous connaissez ceci ?  
- Oui. Jessica m'a dit que c'était son frère qui le lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Elle y tient beaucoup. Cela veut dire qu'elle est bien allée dans la propriété au cours des dernières heures, peut-être même qu'elle y était encore quand nous y étions.  
- Cela prouve qu'elle y est allée comme nous l'a affirmé Worsingthon mais pas que c'est lui qui la séquestre.  
- Mac, ce type a des jardiniers qui travaillent dans la propriété toute l'année. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils auraient laissé traîner un bijou en or dans l'herbe pendant quatre ou cinq jours ?  
- Vous n'avez pas tort. Il faut pourtant que nous trouvions quelque chose pour pouvoir fouiller la propriété de fond en comble, murmura Mac en réfléchissant à haute voix tandis que Flack démarrait la voiture.

A la première intersection, un bruit attira l'attention de Mac. Un camion poubelle était en train de faire sa tournée. Deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années, une cigarette à la bouche, traînaient une benne jusqu'au camion.

- Flack arrêtez la voiture ! Ordonna Mac.

Celui-ci pila et Mac sortit du véhicule bientôt suivi par le policier qui commençait à comprendre ce que le chef des CSI avait en tête. Les poubelles une fois sorties étaient du domaine public donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de mandat pour les examiner. Sous le regard curieux des éboueurs, Mac ouvrit la benne et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. La puanteur était abominable et pourtant cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le CSI qui, du bout de ses doigts gantés, commença à chercher un indice qui pouvait prouver leur théorie.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose... Là-bas, tout au fond, le sac s'est déchiré. Vous voyez ?  
- Oui, oui, cela ne va pas être commode de l'attraper.  
- Tenez-moi cela, dit Mac en lui tendant son manteau et en prenant appuis sur le bord.

Il grimpa sans grande difficulté dans la benne, jeta à terre quelques sacs avant de pouvoir accéder à ce qui paraissait être un morceau de gaze taché. Il ouvrit plus grand le sac et trouva d'autres bandages. Visiblement quelqu'un avait été blessé, il leur fallait savoir qui. Avec un peu de chance, ce sang appartenait à Jessica. Il savait qu'elle avait dû être blessée puisqu'ils avaient trouvé un peu de son sang sur le pull d'Arthur Wenham.

- On va déjà emmener cela au labo, faites-y emmener la benne. Je veux que Lindsay et Sheldon se mettent au travail tout de suite.  
- Compris, répondit Flack en transmettant les ordres.

Ils redémarrèrent en trombe et rejoignirent le central toutes sirènes hurlantes. Mac se dirigea au laboratoire d'ADN sans perdre un instant. Il tendit le morceau de gaze qu'ils avaient trouvé et s'assit confortablement pour attendre les résultats. Lindsay et Sheldon, aidés par Warrick, se mirent au travail sans rechigner, non pas qu'ils aimaient patauger dans les ordures mais c'était peut-être les indices qui leur manquaient pour retrouver Jessica et découvrir qui était derrière tout ce chaos. Tous trois étaient persuadés, tout comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs, que les kidnappings et les deux fusillades ainsi que la mort du jeune Vasquez avait été orchestrées par une seule et même personne.

*****

Danny soupira. Son lit était près de la porte, Nick occupant celui près de la fenêtre, et l'infirmière qui était venu pour leurs soins l'avait laissé entrouverte. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il voyait défiler les pensionnaires féminines de la maison de retraite, jetant des regards intéressés à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de les "cacher" ici mais il se promit de le remercier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Lui qui pensait que la libido se calmait avec l'âge, il comprenait maintenant qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il fit un sourire contrit à la petite vieille qui s'attardait devant la porte. Ses cheveux courts étaient teints en rose pâle et elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres, certainement en son honneur. Il soupira à nouveau en maugréant contre sa blessure qui l'empêchait d'aller fermer cette maudite porte. La petite vieille disparue mais il l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un qui devait être juste à côté de la porte.

- Il m'a sourit, se vanta-t-elle.  
- A moi aussi, répondit une voix féminine.  
- Ils sont vraiment charmants.  
- Si j'avais su que les hommes étaient aussi mignons dans la police, je me serais engagée tout de suite !

Nick sourit. Il n'avait rien perdu de ces dernières minutes et était plutôt amusé de voir la mine épouvantée de son collègue à l'idée des commérages qui courraient sur eux. Il prit pitié de cet inconnu qui était pourtant censé être son collègue depuis plus d'une semaine et se leva pour fermer la porte.

- Merci, elles vont finir par me rendre fou.  
- Vous avez du succès, cela ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Le taquina Nick avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de Danny.  
- Je préfère les femmes... d'un autre genre.  
- Pourtant Mamie Violette a promis de venir vous faire la lecture un peu plus tard, nota Nick.  
- Avais-je le choix ? Elle m'a collé d'office dans les mains " Les Hauts de Hurlevent " lorsque je lui ai avoué que je ne l'avais jamais lu.  
- Les bibliothécaires sont redoutables de nos jours.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Cela leur fit du bien après la tension des derniers jours. Nick n'avait toujours aucun souvenir des six derniers mois et son inquiétude pour Jessica Ann était sincère mais ce fou rire lui redonnait espoir. Danny n'arrivait pas non plus à s'arrêter et lorsque les deux hommes entendirent l'une des vieilles dames, un peu sourde, demander à voix forte s'ils les avaient entendues parler, leurs fous rires redoublèrent. Danny en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de si bon coeur, lâcha finalement Danny.  
- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.  
- Ne vous excusez pas. Il n'y a pas de mal. Au fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis que l'on nous a transférés, les médicaments m'ont laissé HS un moment mais je suis désolé, pour votre mémoire.  
- C'est tellement frustrant comme situation... J'ai l'impression qu'une barrière invisible m'empêche de retrouver mes souvenirs.  
- Le médecin a dit que vous aviez de grandes chances de récup...  
- Je sais mais si cette maudite mémoire voulait bien revenir, je pourrais aider Jessica Ann alors que là... Je me sens si impuissant !  
- Nick, personne ne vous demande de...  
- Je le sais mais c'est encore pire de ne pas être sollicité. J'ai l'impression d'être mis sur la touche ! Je me retrouve dans une ville que je ne connais pas, où j'ai vraisemblablement déménagé pour fuir quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle même pas ! Je suis désolé, reprit-il avec plus de calme, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à vous.  
- Nick, je sais que cela doit être très dur mais la mémoire va vous revenir, c'est juste une question de temps.  
- Jessica Ann en a-t-elle du temps ? Si cela se trouve, il est déjà trop tard.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Danny pouvait voir à quel point Nick semblait affecté par la situation.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à Jessica et elle à vous... Vous n'avez jamais... tout les deux... enfin vous voyez...  
- Jess et moi ? Ensemble ? Non, je tiens trop à ma vie, répondit Nick en souriant. Trent, le frère de Jess et mon meilleur ami, est beaucoup trop protecteur. Si jamais je touche à un de ses cheveux, il est capable de me tuer à mains nues.  
- Aie... Effectivement cela doit refroidir toute ardeur... Pourtant vous semblez si proches.  
- Jessica était un véritable garçon manqué quand le révérend Malloy l'a adoptée. C'était une véritable teigne capable de vous arracher les yeux.  
- J'ai du mal à y croire. Elle a du caractère, c'est certain, mais elle m'a toujours parue quelqu'un de très doux et gentil.  
- Vous l'auriez connue en ce temps-là vous n'auriez pas dit la même chose, répondit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où ses soeurs avaient décidé de prendre en charge le look de Jessica pour le soir du barbecue annuel qui réunissait tous les membres de la famille Stokes ainsi que leurs amis. Sans relâche, elles avaient pourchassé Jess jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'enfermer dans l'une des chambres. Il y avait eu des rires, quelques cris de frustrations et puis, le soir venu, tout le monde avait découvert que sous ses airs de garçon manqué, Jessica était une magnifique adolescente. Habillée en jeune fille du monde avec une robe crème à fines bretelles et ses cheveux long lâchés, une fois n'est pas coutume, Nick avait sentit son coeur d'adolescent s'accélérer. Après cette soirée-là, plus jamais il n'avait regardé son amie de la même façon, il était devenu aussi protecteur que Trent à son égard, veillant sur elle et lui tendant son épaule quand un petit ami, non qu'elle en ait eu beaucoup, lui brisait le coeur. Ils étaient amis et c'était une chose qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout, cette relation était trop importante pour laisser le sexe, en autre chose, tout gâcher.

*****

Il faisait nuit noire quand une procession de voitures de police de patrouilles et banalisées s'arrêtèrent devant la propriété d'Ethan Worsingthon. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le trottoir et les flocons ne cessaient de tomber depuis plusieurs heures. L'ADN sur le morceau de gaze correspondait à celui de Jessica. Cela n'avait été une simple formalité d'obtenir un mandat. Même si Worsingthon était très riche, il n'était pas au dessus des lois comme l'avait dit le juge Andrews lorsque Flack et Mac étaient venus le voir avec le dossier. Ils avaient briefé les policiers avant leur départ. L'opération devant se dérouler en douceur. Si Jessica était entre les mains de cet homme, il ne fallait pas mettre sa vie en danger. La brigade d'intervention devait rester hors de vue jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée soit ouverte. Flack vérifia son arme une dernière fois, il était bien décidé à tout faire pour tirer sa partenaire de ce mauvais pas. Il avança devant la porte de la grille, sonna et s'identifia comme il l'avait fait l'après-midi même. Mac se tenait à coté de lui. Un déclic leur appris que la petite grille venait d'être ouverte par le majordome qui les attendait en robe de chambre devant la porte principale. Une fois Mac devant lui, il lui montra le mandat tout en le faisant sortir et conduire à une voiture à l'extérieur tandis que Flack faisait signe à l'équipe d'intervention de se mettre en position. Le policier fut le premier à pénétrer dans la vaste demeure.

A l'étage, Jessica se débattait contre ses liens. Ethan venait de la rejoindre dans la chambre seulement habillé d'un bas de pyjama. Ses intentions étaient claires. Il voulait plus que le baiser qu'il avait tenté de lui voler après sa conversation avec les policiers. Il lui avait raconté la rencontre dans tous les détails et s'était régalé de la terreur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. Maintenant il était assis à coté d'elle dans le lit et caressait son visage tout en lui déclarant sa flamme. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé la scène comique mais là elle était au bord de la crise panique. Ethan se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna le visage.

- Ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-elle en éloignant son visage le plus possible.  
- Voyons, ma chère, nous allons être mari et femme dans très peu de temps. Ne jouez pas les mijaurées. Il est normal que je puisse avoir envie de vous serrer dans mes bras, de vous caresser, de vous...  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre malade ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous aimer, cracha-t-elle.  
- Espèce de sale garce, cria-t-il en la giflant. Vous êtes à moi et uniquement à moi !

Flack longeait un couloir à l'étage quand il entendit les cris d'une femme qu'il identifia presque immédiatement. Il se précipita, ouvrit la porte à toute volée et trouva Ethan Worsingthon III en train de glisser ses mains sous la tunique de sa partenaire.

- On ne bouge plus ! Cria-t-il les yeux luisants de colère. Eloignez-vous d'elle ! Tout de suite ! Gardez les mains bien en vue !

Ethan obtempéra et recula jusqu'à la cheminée où son regard se posa pendant un court instant sur le tisonnier. Toujours en le tenant dans sa ligne de mire, Don s'assit sur le lit.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- Oui, tu es juste arrivé à temps. Enlève-moi ça.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche. Les menottes étaient un modèle standard et son passe pouvait les ouvrir sans difficulté. Il quitta des yeux Worsingthon pendant une seconde afin de mettre la clef dans la petite serrure. Ethan prit le tisonnier qu'il avait à portée de main et se lança sur le policier qui le repoussa brutalement tout en grimaçant. Le tisonnier l'avait touché à l'avant bras et la douleur irradiait jusqu'à son épaule. Ethan fut déstabilisé mais revint à la charge tandis que Flack s'était remit debout, dos à la porte, et le sommait de s'arrêter. Mais Ethan Worsingthon n'entendait pas le policier. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un intrus qui voulait lui voler la femme de sa vie. Il lui fallait à tout prix l'éliminer.

- Posez ça ! Cria-t-il en espérant que, pour une fois, un suspect écouterait son ordre.

Ethan était trop aveuglé par la haine et ne laissa aucune autre option à Don que de l'abattre. Le policier pressa la détente, touchant le millionnaire en plein coeur. Celui-ci s'écroula avec un air surpris sur le visage, visiblement il se pensait invincible. Flack allait se précipiter vers sa partenaire quand il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque.

- Lâchez votre arme ! Ordonna Giovanni d'une voix dure et froide. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire sauter la cervelle.

Le policier hésita un instant. La pression du canon contre sa nuque s'accentua et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser tomber son revolver. D'un coup de pied, le second de Worsingthon l'envoya près de la cheminée, hors de portée de Flack.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser la délivrer sans intervenir ?  
- Votre patron est mort, tout cela ne sert plus à rien. Rendez-vous et je vous aurais les circonstances atténuantes.

Flack ne quittait pas des yeux sa partenaire. Elle avait l'air si fragile allongée sur ce lit, le visage marqué par la fatigue et les larmes. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il aurait l'opportunité de lui révéler ses sentiments.

- Ne bougez plus ! Lâchez votre arme ! ordonna Mac qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte.  
- Oh non, lieutenant ! C'est vous qui allez lâcher la votre à moins que vous ne vouliez que la cervelle de votre collègue ici présent ne redécore les murs de cette chambre.  
- Ne l'écoutez pas, Mac. Abattez-le !  
- Fermez-la Flack, répondit le lieutenant en relevant le canon de son arme vers le plafond.  
- Et maintenant ce gentil policier et moi on va faire une petite ballade, fit l'Italien en agrippant l'inspecteur par le cou.

Il sortit de la pièce, longea le couloir rempli de policiers qui le tenaient en joue mais qui ne faisaient pas le moindre mouvement pour l'arrêter. Giovanni jubilait. Il allait réussir à s'en sortir. Ils descendirent le grand escalier en marbre, traversèrent le hall et enfin se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Des policiers les suivaient mais aucun n'entreprenait quoi qu' ce soit. Ils arrivèrent à une voiture et Giovanni força Flack à prendre le volant. Ils démarrèrent en trombe sous l'oeil rageur de Mac qui voyait l'un de ses hommes en danger sans rien pouvoir y faire. Prenant sa radio, il demanda le soutien d'un hélicoptère qui lui fut accordé tout de suite. Il monta en voiture avec Sheldon. Ils suivaient les indications que leur donnait le pilote qui avait repéré la voiture. Ils roulaient à toute vitesse tandis que Mac donnait des instructions pour que des barrages soient mis en place.

*****

Dans la maison Worsingthon, Stella examinait le cadavre du propriétaire des lieux, pendant que Lindsay s'occupait de Jessica qui avait été enfin libérée de ses liens.

- Ca va aller, Jess ? Demanda la jeune femme soucieuse.  
- J'ai vu mieux, reconnut celle-ci, des nouvelles de Flack ?  
- Rien pour le moment mais Mac s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Lindsay, dis-moi Nick et Danny vont bien, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien ? L'implora-t-elle.  
- Oui, ils vont aussi bien que possible. Nick a perdu la mémoire et Danny... Danny.., répéta Lindsay la voix tremblante, a eu beaucoup de chance.

Jessica se sentit soulagée, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Ses deux amis étaient bels et bien en vie.

- Nick amnésique ? Reprit Jess  
- Oui, il a perdu les six derniers mois, expliqua Lindsay  
- Ah mon dieu, ca veut dire... Que la dernière chose dont il se souvienne... c'est...  
- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Stella, un des ses amis est venu de Las Vegas pour l'aider.  
- Grissom ?  
- Non, il s'appelle Warrick, Warrick Brown. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a eu l'idée de les faire passer pour morts et de les mettre en sécurité dans une maison de retraite.  
- Non, vous n'avez pas osé leur faire ça ? Demanda Jessica un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oh que si, dit Stella en se relevant. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont ravis, enfin c'est du moins ce que Mac nous a dit quand il les a eus au téléphone la dernière fois. Ils sont devenus les chouchous de toutes ses dames.  
- Oh Danny doit adorer ça, dit Jessica en imaginant la tête du CSI entouré par une horde d'adorables petites vieilles toutes aux petits soins pour lui.

Stella sourit. La jeune femme retrouvait son sens de l'humour malgré les évènements, c'était un très bon signe. Elle appréciait la partenaire de Flack. D'un naturel ouvert, elle arrivait à faire parler les victimes, même les plus traumatisées, avec aisance et gentillesse. Quand elle-même avait été agressée, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ses souvenirs, Jessica et Don avaient été d'une douceur qui l'avait réconfortée et aidée à traverser ces moments douloureux.

- Hey Jess... L'appela doucement Brown qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.  
- Warrick ! Je suis contente de te voir...  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Et Nick ?  
- Je l'ai laissé il y a une heure. Les dames d'un certain âge ont un sacré tempérament, dit-il en souriant, et surtout pas les yeux dans leur poche si tu vois que je veux dire. J'en ai même entendu une dire que ton coéquipier avait une belle paire de fesses.  
- Non, elle n'a pas dit ça ?  
- Si, si, j'ai jamais vu un policier rougir aussi vite...

Tous deux se mirent à rire en pensant à la tête de Flack quand il avait entendu les commentaires plutôt salaces. Warrick la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une visite de la jeune femme à Nick après l'affaire Nigel Crane. Elle était restée plus d'un mois pour aider Nick à changer d'appartement et pour l'aider à se sentir en sécurité dans son nouvel environnement. Warrick et elle avaient sympathisé pour le plus grand plaisir du texan. C'est naturellement elle que le CSI avait appelé quand Nick avait été enlevé. Malgré son inquiétude et sa frustration, il l'avait tenue au courant presque heure par heure. Venant juste d'arriver à New York et étant nouvelle dans le service, elle n'avait pas pu prendre un avion pour montrer son soutien aux parents et aux amis de Nick. Warrick et Jess se parlaient souvent par mails interposés, c'était du moins le cas jusqu'au mariage de celui-ci. Il était devenu distant même froid par moments. Mais là, blottie dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ami avec qui elle avait partagé ses inquiétudes sur l'avenir de Nick au sein de l'équipe de la police scientifique de Las Vegas.

*****

La tension était palpable dans la voiture. Flack conduisait aussi vite que le lui permettait la circulation. Giovanni tenait son arme enfoncée dans ses côtes pour l'empêcher de commettre une quelconque folie. Ils savaient par la radio qu'ils étaient suivis par un hélicoptère de la police et que plusieurs autres voitures de patrouilles n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. L'italien ordonna au policier de prendre sur la droite sur la 10ème Avenue pour rejoindre le tunnel Lincoln. Une fois à l'intérieur. Il fit freiner le policier au milieu de la voie et l'obligea à descendre de voiture, l'arme toujours enfoncée dans les côtes.

- Laissez tomber, dit Flack, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Un coup de klaxon détourna l'attention de Giovanni. D'un mouvement brusque, Don envoya son coude dans l'estomac de celui-ci et se mit à courir vers l'un des abris de sécurité pressurisés qui donnait sur un tunnel de maintenance. De là, il pourrait rejoindre facilement la surface. Une détonation puis une douleur vive à son bras le fit tomber à genoux. Il posa sa main sur son bras en serrant les dents.

- La prochaine, c'est dans la tête que je te la mettrais, le menaça Giovanni en le relevant de force.

Il approcha ensuite le propriétaire d'un 4x4 gris, qui n'opposa aucune résistance quand Giovanni fit grimper son prisonnier à la place du conducteur et lui ordonna de reprendre la route. Flack tenta de protester mais son ravisseur lui mit le canon de son arme sur la tempe. Il démarra la voiture en grimaçant, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien.

*****

Sheldon frappa sur le volant avec frustration. L'hélicoptère avait perdu la voiture de Flack. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas pu s'évaporer, surtout dans un tunnel.

- Ils ont du changer de voiture, dit Mac en se frottant le front.  
- Dieu sait où ils sont maintenant.  
- Prenez à droite Sheldon, nous y sommes presque. Le mystère va bientôt être levé.  
- Vous croyez que Flack est toujours vivant ?  
- Oui tant qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de l'Etat, ce type a besoin de lui pour nous tenir à distance, répliqua Mac avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment, si ce type était aux abois dieu sait de quoi il était capable.

Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel où la circulation avait été totalement coupée. La voiture du policier était abandonnée en pleine voie les portières ouvertes et les clés encore sur le contact. Un agent en uniforme prenait la déposition d'un homme qui semblait très agité. Il ne cessait de gesticuler et de montrer l'autre sortie du tunnel. Mac laissa Sheldon examiner le véhicule et il s'approcha du policier qui vint à sa rencontre.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mac  
- Tom Felton. Il dit que deux hommes, dont l'un correspondrait à la description de l'inspecteur Flack, lui ont volé sa voiture.  
- Vous avez son numéro de plaque ?  
- Oui, monsieur, AUU2673  
- Alors transmettez-le à toutes les unités, la vie de l'un des notre est en danger.  
- Monsieur, d'après M. Felton, l'inspecteur Flack est blessé...  
- Comment cela ?  
- Il a essayé de fuir et l'autre lui a tiré une balle dans le bras.  
- Merci, allez transmettre ces informations  
- Oui, monsieur.

Mac alla trouver l'homme d'une soixante d'années qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il ne cessait de faire des allers retours en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

- M. Felton ? Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor de la police scientifique. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Mais je l'ai déjà raconté à l'autre policier.  
- S'il vous plait faites-moi plaisir.  
- Eh bien, je roulais tranquillement pour rentrer chez moi quand cette voiture, dit-il en désignant le véhicule que Sheldon examinait, a pilé devant moi. J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui rentrer dedans, heureusement que j'ai de bons freins ! Deux hommes en sont sortis par le coté conducteur, cela m'a paru bizarre mais bon vous savez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.  
- L'un des deux hommes ressemblait à cela ? Demanda Mac en sortant une copie de la carte de police de son collègue.  
- Oui, oui, c'est lui qui est parti en courant. Le deuxième homme a alors tiré sur lui. Il est tombé à genoux et le gars il l'a relevé en lui disant que la prochaine balle, il la lui mettrait dans la tête. Alors vous comprenez, je... je les ai laissé prendre ma voiture.  
- Et vous avez bien fait. Qui des deux conduisait ?  
- L'inspecteur... Vous croyez que je vais récupérer ma voiture ?  
- Nous ferons de notre mieux, répondit-il avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Excusez-moi, dit-il s'éloignant de M. Felton. Taylor...  
- Mac ? Des nouvelles de Flack ?  
- Pas grand chose, Jessica, ils ont changé de voiture. Nous avons pour le moment perdu leur trace.  
- Mac, ce type, ce Giovanni... Il me file la chair de poule, il est capable de tout. Il a tué son complice dans le tunnel de sang froid parce que celui-ci commençait à avoir peur, il ne voulait pas être mêlé au kidnapping d'un policier. Ce type est complètement fou et je crains qu'il ne commette une dernière folie.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Stella et Lindsay ont fouillé sa chambre et ils ont trouvé une copie de mon dossier officiel, ainsi que ceux de Danny, Nick et Don, hors ces dossiers, comme vous le savez, sont strictement confidentiels. La liste des personnes habilitées à les consulter est restreinte.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une taupe qui lui donnait des informations confidentielles sur notre équipe ?  
- A mon avis, pas que sur l'équipe mais aussi sur les affaires en cours. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais cela veut dire une chose à coup sûr. Danny et Nick ne sont plus en sécurité.  
- Jessica, vous ne croyez pas qu'il va vraiment vouloir s'en prendre à eux ?  
- J'en suis presque sûre, Mac, c'est une question d'honneur pour lui. Le peu que j'ai eu à faire à lui me laisse à penser que son honneur passe au-dessus de tout.  
- D'accord, je vais les appeler pour les mettre au courant et pour qu'ils redoublent de vigilance. Je vais envoyer une voiture de patrouille supplémentaire.  
- Merci, Mac.  
- De rien. Je veux que vous alliez vous faire examiner à l'hôpital dès que Stella aura fini avec la scène de crime.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien.  
- Jessica Ann, c'est un ordre !  
- D'accord.

Il coupa la communication et soupira. Cette affaire allait finir par avoir sa peau. Il composa le numéro direct de la chambre des deux policiers mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il essaya les différent portables mais n'obtint que les boites vocales.

- Sheldon ! Cria Mac. On y va !

L'urgence dans la voix de son supérieur était telle qu'il ne posa aucune question sur la raison pour laquelle ils quittaient une scène de crime sans avoir procédé à tous les relevés. Il rangea son matériel dans le coffre de la Tahoe grise de Mac, monta côté passager et attacha sa ceinture. Le lieutenant sortit le gyrophare, mit la sirène et démarra en trombe. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

*****

Il était presque une heure et demie du matin quand Giovanni et Flack franchirent les portes de la maison de retraite. Tous les pensionnaires dormaient ou presque. Des sons de télévisions en sourdine s'échappaient de certaines chambres. Ils longèrent un premier couloir, puis prirent sur leur gauche avant de reprendre à droite. Ils passèrent devant le bureau des infirmières qui était désert. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 314 où les deux policiers avaient été installés. Pour ne pas affoler les pensionnaires, la chambre n'était pas surveillée par un policier en uniforme. Cependant une caméra de surveillance filmait en permanence cette portion de couloir. Les images arrivaient dans un PC sécurité au sous-sol. Un vigile surveillait les écrans 24h/24 en compagnie de deux policiers qui se relayaient toutes les quatre heures. Giovanni poussa Flack dans la chambre et alluma la lumière réveillant les deux policiers endormis.

- Qu'est-ce que... , grogna Danny  
- Je suis très content de voir que tous les deux vous allez bien, dit Giovanni avec un sourire sadique. J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez difficiles à supprimer.  
- Pourquoi continuer ? Demanda Flack pour gagner un peu de temps. Votre patron est mort et Jessica est libre.  
- Pour le moment seulement, je n'ai jamais échoué et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Qui voudra donner du travail à quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de mener sa mission à bout ? Je suis désolé que cela tombe sur vous mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, déclara-t-il en pointant son arme sur Nick. Et vous allez être le premier.

Cette voix.. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendue. Et ces yeux verts et froids qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion... Tout se bousculait dans la tête du jeune CSI qui faisait un effort presque surhumain pour contrôler ses émotions. On avait déjà braqué des armes sur lui et chaque fois il éprouvait ce sentiment d'impuissance, de frustration et de tristesse.

- Ne faites pas cela ! S'écria Flack.  
- Ta gueule ! De toute manière, ton tour viendra comme c'était prévu dans le plan.

Soudain les pièces que puzzle se mirent en place et Nick se remémora ce matin-là où il avait poursuivit Jessica dans les tunnels du métro. Cet homme était celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, celui qui avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous. La sonnerie du téléphone détourna l'attention de Giovanni et Don en profita pour entrer en action. Il marcha sur le pied de son kidnappeur puis lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac alors que l'Italien pressait la détente. La balle alla se ficher dans le mur à une dizaine de centimètres sur la droite de l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Nick. Les deux hommes se battirent pour entrer en possession de l'arme mais Giovanni ne se laissa pas faire. Il plaqua violemment le policier contre le mur. Celui poussa un gémissement, son bras blessé avait pris une grande partie du coup. Nick sauta de son lit pour lui venir en aide mais se retrouva avec le canon de l'arme braqué sur sa poitrine.

- On se fixe ! Cria-t-il avec colère. Quand à toi le flic, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Je vais finir par perdre patience et à ce moment-là, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir fait ce que je te demandais, termina-t-il en mettant le bras en travers de la gorge de Flack qui n'avait pas bougé de contre le mur.

La panique s'empara du policier, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait de repousser Giovanni de son bras valide.

- Arrêtez vous allez le tuer, hurla Danny.  
- Lâchez votre arme ! S'écria Mac d'une voix forte et calme depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Relâchez-le !  
- C'est hors de question, lui et moi nous allons encore passer un long moment ensemble. Laissez-moi passer !  
- Hors de question. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous enfuir.  
- Alors regardez-le crever votre copain, dit en appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge du policier.  
- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Mac en pointant nouvellement son arme vers le plafond.

Toujours tenant Flack comme un bouclier, il sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver coincé par un véritable contingent de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents, qui avaient pour ordre de ne pas le laisser aller plus loin, même s'il devait y avoir des "dommages collatéraux ". Mac n'était pas d'accord mais il savait très bien que s'il le laissait partir, son otage n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pris au piège, il trouva refuge dans la chambre de l'une des pensionnaires que tout le monde appelait affectueusement Mamie Ethel. Celle-ci ne dormait pas encore malgré l'heure très avancée de la nuit. Assise dans fauteuil, elle était en train de regarder un débat sur la légalisation de certaines drogues douces quand Giovanni poussa la porte de sa chambre. D'un geste brusque, il poussa Flack qui tomba à genou.

- Mains sur la tête ! Ordonna-t-il. Et gare à toi, si tu oses bouger même un simple sourcil.  
- Laissez tomber, jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici si ce n'est les pieds devant.  
- Ta gueule ! Fit Giovanni en décochant un coup de pied dans l'estomac du policier qui se plia en deux.  
- Espèce de malotru ! Vous n'avez pas honte, protesta la vieille dame.  
- Toi, la vieille, tu la fermes ! Sinon je t'envoie rejoindre le bon Dieu tout de suite !

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas, cela l'aidait à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier. Ethel Manning regardait cette espèce de grande brute qui maltraitait un policier qui avait l'air blessé et assez mal en point. Elle avait remarqué le jeune homme quand il était venu visiter les deux hommes qui avaient mis en émois la plupart des pensionnaires. Il lui rappelait étrangement un jeune garçon qui vivait juste au-dessus de chez elle et dont le père était policier. Son regard gris croisa le regard céruléen de Flack qui, d'un signe de tête discret, lui demanda de ne rien faire. Toute sa vie Ethel avait été une femme d'action. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. De son coté, Giovanni était en train d'envisager toutes les solutions qui n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende. Aucun membre de sa famille ne s'était fait prendre et il ne serait pas le premier. Avant de laisser la police le mettre derrière les barreaux, il préférait mourir en emmenant avec lui la vieille dame et le policier qui lui avait causé tant d'ennuis.

*****

Dans la chambre de Nick et Danny, Mac jura entre ses dents. La situation allait de mal en pis. Maintenant ce type avait un otage supplémentaire, une vieille dame qui n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

- Il faut les tirer de là, dit Danny, on ne peut pas laisser Flack entre les mains de ce type ! Il va finir par le tuer !  
- Je sais Danny mais pour le moment, il nous faut attendre.  
- Attendre quoi ? Demanda Sheldon lui aussi sur les nerfs.  
- Attendre que la pression soit suffisante pour qu'il commette une erreur, répondit Mac.  
- Ce type ne commettra pas d'erreur, il nous l'a prouvé jusqu'ici, il est extrêmement intelligent, rétorqua Hawkes.  
- Je ne trouve pas que prendre un policier en otage soit vraiment une preuve d'intelligence, dit Danny.

Messer avait peut-être raison mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Il leur fallait patienter et tenter de négocier un échange qui leur permettrait non seulement de sauver des vies mais aussi de gagner du temps.

*****

Dans la chambre décorée avec goût d'Ethel Manning, les choses n'avaient guère évolué. La fatigue et la perte sanguine due à sa blessure au bras le faisaient trembler. Flack avait beaucoup de mal à garder les mains derrière la tête, la douleur était en train de devenir insupportable. Ethel regardait le policier lutter pour rester conscient. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Tandis que Giovanni lui tournait le dos, elle allongea le bras et prit le bassin qui se trouvait sur le bas de sa table de nuit. Discrètement, elle le fit glisser sous son siège en attendant la bonne opportunité. Le téléphone sonna et Giovanni arracha les fils pour le faire taire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le lieutenant Taylor lui débiter d'autres inepties. Il jeta un oeil à Flack qui restait silencieux et à la vieille dame qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Les policiers à l'extérieur n'allaient pas attendre indéfiniment, ils allaient finir par passer à l'attaque bientôt, il pouvait le sentir. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit la lueur des gyrophares par les doubles rideaux entrouverts. La fuite lui était interdite là aussi.

- Si je ne peux m'en sortir, vous non plus. Je ne peux me laisser prendre vivant mais je ne partirais pas en vous laissant vivre, lâcha-t-il en armant son revolver et en visant le policier à la tête.

Flack ne répondit pas. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa partenaire. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il était trop tard pour cela. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de feu qui ne vint pas. Un coup sourd, un cri de douleur et Don ouvrit les yeux. La vieille dame venait d'assener un coup de bassin sur le bras de Giovanni qui avait lâché son arme. D'un air menaçant, il se tourna vers la vieille dame et l'attrapa par le cou. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Flack se lança sur l'Italien. Des coups furent échangés, aucun des hommes ne laissant l'autre prendre l'avantage. Mais, encore une fois depuis le début de la soirée, Giovanni eut le dessus. Assis sur le torse de Don, il essayait de l'étrangler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ethel qui ramassa l'arme qui avait glissé près de son fauteuil.

- Lâchez-le ! S'écria Ethel en menaçant l'Italien du revolver.  
- T'auras pas le courage... D'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas t'en servir, mamie !  
- Ah je ne saurais pas ? Dit-elle en armant le pistolet. Sachez, jeune impertinent, que j'ai été marié pendant plus de 45 ans à un policier et que mon Ronald m'a appris à me servir d'une arme !

Voyant que la main de la vieille dame ne tremblait pas et qu'elle semblait bien décidée à tirer, il leva les mains et se mit debout. Flack resta allongé quelques secondes essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Vous, les policiers là dehors ! Vous voulez bien vous occuper de cet arrogant personnage, cria Ethel en gardant le visage fixé sur Giovanni qui bouillonnait de rage. Il venait de se faire battre par une vieille dame seulement armée d'un bassin.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passage au lieutenant Taylor qui ne put réprimer un sourire narquois devant le tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Décidément cette enquête était pleine de surprises. Sheldon désarma la brave dame et se présenta. Mac s'agenouilla près du policier qui n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de se relever.

- Flack ? Ca va ?  
- Oui, oui, juste un peu sonné, cet abruti a failli m'étrangler, répondit l'inspecteur d'une voix rauque.  
- Jeune homme, modérez votre langage ! Dit Ethel. Flack ? Vous avez bien dit Flack ? Tu es le petit de Donald Flack ? Le jeune Donny ?

Donny... Personne ne l'avait appelé comme cela depuis au moins vingt-cinq ans. Mis à part sa mère, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui le surnommait ainsi.

- Granny ? Granny Ethel ? Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur avec l'aide de Mac.  
- Mon dieu, ce que tu as grandi, tu es devenu un homme. Je suis sûre que ton père est très fier de toi.  
- Sûrement, dit-il d'une voix peu convaincue.  
- Bien sûr que si. Mon pauvre petit ange... Qu'attendez-vous pour faire venir un médecin, qu'il perde connaissance ?

Il frissonna, il avait froid. Mac posa son manteau sur ses épaules et fit signe aux infirmiers qui attendaient devant la chambre avec une civière de venir s'occuper du policier qui était en train de subir le contre coup de la soirée. Mac retourna voir Nick et Danny qu'il avait sciemment consigné dans leur chambre, sous la garde deux policiers pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Les deux CSI étaient sur des charbons ardents. Le lieutenant leur raconta comment une vieille dame était venue à bout d'un dangereux criminel.

- Mac ? Appela une voix que celui-ci connaissait bien.  
- Jessica Ann ? Je croyais vous avoir donné l'ordre d'aller vous faire soigner.  
- Oui, oui, Warrick m'emmenait aux urgences quand on a entendu la radio. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Un médecin est en train de l'examiner au bout du couloir.  
- C'est grave ?  
- Je ne pense pas. J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'en feriez qu'à votre tête mais vous, Brown, vous auriez pu la raisonner.  
- Vous avez déjà réussi à le faire ? Répondit Warrick avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

Le médecin entra une demi-heure après. L'équipe était au grand complet. Stella et Lindsay étaient arrivées juste après Jessica. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Alors docteur, comment va notre patient ? Demanda Mac.  
- Il va aussi bien que possible, il a des bleus et des bosses. La balle a traversé son bras sans faire de dégâts donc il devrait être sur pied très bientôt.  
- On peut le voir ? Demanda Jessica.  
- Pas plus de cinq minutes, je lui ai donné des calmants qui devraient le faire dormir pendant au moins une douzaine d'heures.

Jessica était assise dans le fauteuil roulant qu'ils avaient récupéré en arrivant, Warrick se proposa pour la pousser. Les ambulanciers qu'ils avaient vus dans le manoir Worsingthon avaient été très clairs. Elle ne devait en aucun cas poser ses pieds à terre sous peine de rouvrir les points de sutures. Elle pouvait à la limite se déplacer sur de courtes distances avec des béquilles mais rien de plus, cela au moins pendant au moins une semaine encore.

*****

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre quand Jessica y pénétra poussé par Warrick qui s'éclipsa dès qu'elle fut près de Don. Seule une veilleuse au-dessus du lit lui permettait de voir le visage de son coéquipier. Du bout des doigts, elle en traça le contour. Il semblait épuisé.

- Hey... Murmura-t-il Comment vas-tu ?  
- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question  
- Comme si j'étais passé sous un camion. Jess... Je m'étais promis que si on s'en sortait, il faudrait que l'on parle.  
- Chutttt, repose-toi. Nous avons tout le temps, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur la main du policier.

Avec cette promesse, Don Flack sombra dans le sommeil. Alors ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux ses derniers mois se révélait vrai. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle avait toujours évité de s'attacher à ses différents partenaires depuis que son mentor avait été tué alors qu'il n'était même pas en service. Il lui avait tout appris et à sa mort elle s'était sentie désemparée. Quand Nick vint la chercher, il trouva la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées. Il poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à un petit salon où un peu de calme régnait.

- Jess ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça.  
- Je m'en doute mais il n'y a pas que cela. Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'il t'aimait ? Il te l'a dit ? Répéta Nick en prenant les mains de Jess dans les siennes.  
- Pas vraiment... mais...  
- Il l'a laissé entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Jessica se contenta de hocher la tête. Dieu qu'elle était fatigué mais jamais elle ne trouverait le sommeil après les paroles de Don.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre la fuite ? Demanda Nick inquiet. Il ne mérite pas cela... Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine mais je sais que c'est un type bien.  
- Cela je le sais, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais...  
- Mais quoi ? Tu crois toujours que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimée ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Jessica Ann si tu n'avais pas été comme une soeur pour moi, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose. Tu es belle Jess et pas seulement physiquement.  
- Nick, je t'en prie, supplia la jeune femme au bord des larmes.  
- Etre aimée n'est pas quelque chose qui doit te faire peur Jessica. Tu y as droit toi aussi alors laisse-toi une petite chance.  
- Mais je...  
- Mais rien... Laisse parler ton coeur pour une fois. Et si tu vois que ton envie de te cacher dans un petit trou de souris te reprend, je viendrais te rappeler tout ce que je viens de te dire.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'emmener rejoindre les autres. Finalement les choses allaient s'arranger sauf peut-être pour lui. Cette affaire lui avait démontré par A+B que même aussi loin de Las Vegas, ses insécurités ne s'effaceraient pas en les ignorant. Il devait y faire face et il ne pouvait le faire que là-bas.

*****

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Jessica Ann. La jeune femme venait de reprendre son service derrière un bureau tandis que son co-équipier était encore en congé maladie. Depuis cette nuit-là, Jess avait soigneusement évité le sujet et Don commençait à désespérer de pouvoir lui parler. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous réunis à l'aéroport pour raccompagner Nick qui regagnait Las Vegas en compagnie de Warrick. Il n'avait passé qu'un peu plus d'une semaine au sein de cette équipe mais personne n'oublierait ce texan qui avait réussi à renforcer leurs liens. Mac était désolé de perdre un aussi bon élément mais il comprenait les arguments que Nick lui avait donnés dans son bureau deux jours auparavant. Après leur discussion, celui-ci avait appelé Grissom pour l'informer qu'il récupérait un très bon enquêteur et qu'il avait intérêt à en prendre soin. Gil en avait été heureux, le laboratoire n'était pas le même sans le jeune texan. Nick salua tous ceux qui étaient devenus des amis et pour qui il garderait une pensée spéciale. Puis il prit Don à part.

- J'aurais une mission à vous confier, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.  
- Laquelle ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Veillez sur ma petite soeur. Elle a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
- C'est promis, répondit Flack avec un léger sourire.  
- Si vous me permettez un petit conseil, laissez-lui du temps. Ne la brusquez pas, sinon elle prendra la fuite. Elle vous aime, je peux le voir mais elle est effrayée. C'est à vous de faire tout votre possible pour la rassurer.

Flack regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son rival avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il s'était lourdement trompé sur le CSI. Avec un signe de la tête, il serra la main de Nick tout en faisant la promesse muette de toujours protéger la jeune femme qui représentait tant pour eux. De son côté, Mac mettait Warrick au courant des derniers développements de l'affaire. L'agent Johnson était enfin sorti de coma pour le plus grand soulagement de ses proches. L'arme qu'ils avaient confisquée à Giovanni Medeiros était celle qui avait tué le jeune Eddy Vasquez et Arthur Wenham. Le procureur allait l'inculper pour meurtre avec préméditation, tentative de meurtre et kidnapping. Il demanderait sûrement la peine de mort même si aucun détenu n'avait été exécuté depuis 1976. Medeiros avait tenté de négocier un allègement des accusations en leur donnant le nom de son contact au sein des services de police. Il s'agissait d'un membre des affaires internes qui n'avait pas digéré l'arrestation de son collègue, après la fusillade qui avait coûté la vie à un membre la Commission Dove. Celui-ci tenait Mac pour personnellement responsable de la condamnation à la prison à vie de son collègue. Nick rejoignit Warrick le sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa Jess qui avait les larmes aux yeux et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement.

*****

Quatre heures plus tard, l'avion se posa sous un soleil resplendissant à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Warrick et Nick avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant le vol. Il avait espéré que son ami lui parlerait de ses problèmes conjugaux mais celui-ci était resté muet chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet. A leur descente d'avion, un petit groupe les attendait. Nick regarda Warrick qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui les appelé ? L'interrogea Nick en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ah non, j'y suis pour rien.  
- Alors qui ? Demanda le texan.  
- Mac, dirent-il en choeur.

Ils avancèrent vers l'équipe de nuit du laboratoire de police scientifique. Tous étaient là, même le docteur Robbins et le capitaine Brass. Greg brandissait une pancarte où il pouvait lire **_"BIENVENUE A LA MAISON COW-BOY"_** tout en souriant. Catherine fut la première à le prendre dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au bercail. Sara fit de même en lui murmurant à l'oreille que s'il recommençait ses bêtises elle le tuerait pour de bon cette fois-ci et que personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps. Il reçut une poignée de main vigoureuse de la part du docteur Robbins et du capitaine Brass. Grissom se tenait un peu en retrait, observant la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Son voeu venait de s'accomplir, son équipe était de nouveau au complet. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Dans un brouhaha général, il fut décidé d'aller fêter le retour de l'enfant prodigue dans un petit restaurant où la cuisine était excellente. Nick se sentit enfin chez lui, à sa place, entouré par les gens qu'il l'aimait que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

The End


End file.
